lazos
by zanavalu
Summary: el sueño de ash es ser un maestro pokemon, pero si es asi que hace en aquella escuela, donde todos buscan ser investigadores. shixshi o ashxgary
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda que umbreon y espeon siempre estaran juntos… cuenta que desde que son eeves saben que se amaran por siempre… cuenta la leyenda que no importa cuanto pase y quien sea su entrenador… ellos estaran destinados a encontrarse…

Eso decia una vieja leyenda, pero el no sabia que él tambien se enamoraria como lo hizo su umbreon… y quien diria que seria de esa persona..

CAPITULO 1

Gary oak era un excelente estudiante, iba en 5to semestre de la preparatoria, en la cual cursava el bachillerato de investigación ya que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era ser un investigador pokemon justo como lo era su abuelo, gary oak era atractivo y popular, conocido por su carácter frio y por su altaneria, conocido tambien por que nunca habia sido bueno para mostrar un lado gentil en la escuela, y ahora se encontraba prestando su servicio social apoyando a uno de sus profesores.-

ush… quien diria que el vejete, me dejaria impartir su primera parte.- se quejaba en voz baja el chico de cabello castaño, sus ojos azules reflejaban la gran molestia que sentia, ya que no era nada grato tener que darle clases a los chicos de primer semestre, suspiro, al menos eran solo 4 horas a la semana… en lugar de hacer las 20 que eran obligatorias. Gary comenzo a pasar lista, todos y cada uno de los chicos contesto hasta por lomenos hasta llegar ah… keptchum… ash.- nombro gary mientras se disponia a poner la falta al chico que habia faltado a clases, cuando un.-

aquí estoy .- llamo su atención haciendolo voltear hacia la puerta del salon, ahí estaba un chico de cabellos negros algo alborotados, y con unos ojos color chocolates, se sorprendio al encontrarse con aquellos ojos eran tan diferentes, habia algo en ellos que le llamo la atención y sin embargo no supo descifrar que era.-

estubo a punto de tener falta, joven.- exclamo friamente el castaño, provocando que el pelinegro soltara una risita nerviosa.-

lo lamento… eh¿tu eres el profesor?- exclamo algo contrariado y con un tono algo divertido, ya que el se habia imaginado a un viejo gordo y calvo, no a un chico casi de su edad. ¿eres demasiado joven verdad, efi?- pregunto con una sonrisa a un espeon que se asomaba por la puerta detrás de las piernas de su entrenador… el cual contesto con un suave movimiento de cabeza.-

sabes que estan prohibidos los pokemon durante las clases?- pregunto con prepotencia el castaño.-

si, lo estan… pero no para mi .- dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y con orgullo.- mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde gary estaba sentado seguido de cerca por su espeon, gary debia admitirlo era un espeon muy bello, su pelaje era sedoso y la gema en su frente brillaba mas que cualquier otra que hubiera visto.- toma- dijo mostrandole un papel a gary.- el director me ha dado permiso.- gary tomo el pequeño pedaso de papel y lo leyo rapidamente.- era un pokemon que por alguna extraña razon podia entrar a clases, por orden directa del director ¿Qué significaba eso? …- gary volvio su vista hacia el chico que tenia enfrente… -el director le habia permitido traer su pokemon durante las clases.- observo el signo en la ropa del chico un circulo muy parecido a la gema de espeon con un par de ¿alas? Rodeandolo, sin duda era el signo de alguna familia prestigiada… tal vez eso era… el dinero… si, el dinero era una razon lo suficientemente valida para dejar entrar el pokemon a clases, nunca nadie habia sabido llegar al precio.. y sin embargo deseguro los papas de ese niño mimado habian sabido hacerlo.-

ash dejo volteo hacia sus compañeros que le miraban molestos y diviso un lugar al final de la fila que estaba cerca de la ventana justo frente al escritorio del profesor, ahí se sento junto a una chica de cabello naranja.-

hola misty.- dijo para después mostrar una calida sonrisa.- aquí estoy.-

hola… ash.- la chica sonrio calidamente sorprendiendo a todo mundo, ya que era conocida por su carácter algo difícil- me alegra que por fin te hayan dejado venir.- dijo en un susurro para después volver su atención a la voz de gary que la habia nombrado.- presente.- grito levantando la mano.-

ash obsevo fijamente al chico de que seria su maestro y después recargo su cabeza sobre su mano y obsevo fijamente como gary daba la clase, habia algo diferente en ese chico, tal vez era el poder psiquico que desplegaba, ash se pregunto si gary era conciente del derroche de energia que hacia.-

casi todos en el salon recibieron con una gran sonrisa al chico de ojos chocolates y como no hacerlo, si esa sonrisa y esos ojos provocaban tratarlo bien, si su carácter era tan llamativo, siempre sonriendo, siempre alegre.-

ahs… ahora toca natación… - dijo sorprendiendo a ash.-

yo no tengo uniforme.- dijo mientras observaba su ropa.- ademas… sabes que a mi mama no le gusta que yo nade… por que a efi no le gusta el agua.- dijo mientras acariciaba a su espeon que asentia suavemente.-

ya lo se…- dijo sonriendo, para después irse a cambiar, misty aun no creia que uno de sus mejores amigos no nadara, no por que no supiera, simplemente no queria, si algo caracterizaba a ash keptchum era su terquedad… tal vez si a efi le gustara un poco mas el agua…ash tambien nadaria….. una triste sonrisa aparecio en sus rostro cuando observo como espeon se acercaba un poco a la orilla de la alberca y se alejaba corriendo al sentir el agua fria caer sobre el.-

Mientras que gary iba cargando un monton de libros que el profesor birch le habia ordenado llevara al laboratorio, cerro los ojos mientras se formaba una imagen mental del chico de ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa era tan calida, en ese momento gary tropeso con un escalon cayendo estrepitosamente.-

auch… eso me pasa por andar pensando en cosas que no.- exclamo molesto mientras se disponia a recoger los libros.-

entonces Giovanni permitio que ese niño trajera el pokemon a la escuela…- gary para la oreja, esa era la voz de lorelei su maestra de natación.- los demas se sentiran molestos.-

.- sabes que todos traen sus pokemon… solo que a el si le permitió llevarlo a clases…- gary reconoció la voz, era lance un investigador pokemon especializado en los dragones.- es extraño… y preocupante… se que ese niño requiere de la ayuda de su espeon… pero… no se ¿Por qué?... que es lo que … - lance paso su mano por su cabello, algo consternado.- …oye… te gustaría ir a comer.-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que lorelei respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- no puedo… tengo clase en 10 minutos, tal vez en otra ocasión.- la chica se dirigió a la salida, gary levanto rápidamente los libros y corrió del lugar, ya que si la maestra lo encontraba ahí, seguramente seria convertido en un cubito de hielo, ya que su maestra no solo era una gran entrenadora pokemon, sino que también era una de los miembros de la elite 4, lo cual era demasiado extraño… ¿Por qué un miembro de la elite cuatro daba clases en esa escuela…? – gary volvió su atención a los libros que traía y se dirigió al laboratorio.-

Lorelei se presento con los chicos de primer ingreso, encontrando a misty muy emocionada por entrar a la alberca, paso lista y se sorprendió al encontrarse a ese chico aun con sus ropas normales.-

Kepchum.. ¿Por qué no trae el uniforme?.- pregunto algo divertida ya que el chico le miraba fijamente, al contrario de los demás que se encontraban completamente rojos y no se atrevían a mirarla de frente… y quien los culpaba… con ese cuerpo que se cargaba, sonrió cínicamente. Ese chico no se mostraba ni un poco intimidado, parecía como si no le mirara directamente… bajo la mirada encontrándose con aquel pokemon, observo fijamente la joya en su frente, tenia un brillo singular, como si estubiese usando sus poderes psíquicos, observo nuevamente al chico y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver aquel resplandor en los ojos del niño, espeon se altero un poco provocando que ash se volviera hacia el.- ¿Qué sucede?...- el rostro de ash se dirigió rápidamente hacia su maestra.- ¡No lo hagas!.- pero fue demasiado tarde, espeon había lanzado un ataque psíquico contra su maestra, que cayo inconciente a la alberca, ash se lanzo nadando lo mas rápidamente posible, sintiendo como su vista se nublaba, trato de recordar en que dirección había caído su profesora, tratando de sentir su presencia. Misty se lanzo tras el mientras que el resto de la clase entraba en pánico.- llamando la atención de todo mundo, provocando que a los pocos minutos llegaran lance, gary y el profesor birch.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- grito muy exaltado lance, mientras observaba como misty y ash trataban de mantener a flote a lorelei, lance no tubo mas remedio que llamar a su dragonite.-

Dragonite! Sácalos del agua!.- ordeno a su pokemon, que en cuestión de segundos ya había rescatado a los tres. lance, gary y el prof birch corrieron hacia donde los había dejado dragonite.-

Lorelei¿estas bien?- preguntaba mientras la hacia reaccionar.-

Cof, cof… si…- contesto suavemente la mujer de cabellos morados.- y ustedes?.-

Misty asintió mientras que ash soltaba un suave si, y se levantaba algo tambaleante,

Efi…- susurro para después caer inconciente.- el espeon corría desde el otro lado de la alberca tratando de llegar hacia su dueño, que era sostenido por gary.-

Se desmayo.- exclamo algo alarmado.- mientras que espeon se acercaba muy alterado hacia ash, tratando de reanimarlo con un par de lamidas.-

Tranquilo.- exclamo gary llamando la atención del pokemon, solo esta inconciente, estara bien… lo llevare a la enfermeria.- dijo mientras levantaba al chico para llevarlo a la enfermeria. Siendo seguido muy de cerca por espeon. Ya una vez en la enfermería, la enfermera joy, reviso al chico.-

No te preocupes solo esta inconciente.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salia de la habitación.-

Gary obsevo al espeon, se encontraba muy preocupado, se sintio mal por ver al chico en esa cama, palido y sin sentido y después se sintio mal por ese pobre y preocupado pokemon,, desearia poder tranquilizarlo, una idea cruzo por su cabeza,saco una pokebola de su bolsillo y dejo libre a.

Umbreon, dijo con una gran sonrisa.- te presento a espeon.- umbreon se acerco cautelosamente mientras observaba a espeon, que después de unos segundos se acerco alegremente y lamio la mejilla de umbreon que se sonrojo, para después comenzar a jugar con su nuevo amigo- gary observo divertido como esos dos se habia hallado tan bien. En ese momento espeon se detuvo en seco y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un brillo blanco.

¿pero que?...- gary se sorprendio, en ese momento.-

Ah… ¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunto ash mientras sujetaba su cabeza.-

En la enfermeria, te desmayaste.- dijo gary tratando de ocultar la preocupación que el chico de ojos choclates causaba en el- ash sonrio tristemente.

Ya veo.-

Y como ya estas bien… yo m e voy.- dijo mientras daba una vuelta y se disponia a salir.-

- espera.- dijo ash mientras tomaba la mano de gary que se sorprendio al sentir como era jalado hacia ash y… sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando sintio los labios de ash sobre los suyos.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras aquella sensación de calidez se extendia por todo su cuerpo, gary reacciono sintiendose avergonzado por haber respondido aquel beso.- ¿Qué crees que?... ah….- grito algo exasperado el ojiazul mientras salia a toda velocidad de la enfermeria.-

supongo que no te has dado cuenta.- dijo mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios.- de que irradias demasiada energia psiquica…gary oak.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- para después levantarse y acercarse a espeon y abrazarlo.- usa teletransportación… vamos a casa.- dijo con una triste sonrisa y en cuestion de segundos ambos se encontraban en la habitación de ash, que estaba llena de articulos en forma d epokemon, pero habia varios trofeos que llamaban la atención, todos del primer lugar de torneos pokemon, asi es el mayor sueño de ash ketpchum era ser maestro pokemon, ash se acerco cansadamente a la cama y se dejo caer soltando un gran suspiro.-

desearia… que mi tiempo no fuera tan limitado.- dijo para después cerrar lentamente los ojos… tal vez mañana no despertaria a tiempo para la escuela…- espeon subio de un brinco a la cama y se acosto apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de su entrenador, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños… tendria que descansar para poder mantener otro dia mas de libertard.

CONTINUARA

¿que les ha parecido? espero que la disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto el escribirla...


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste

Capitulo2.

desearia… que mi tiempo no fuera tan limitado.- dijo para después cerrar lentamente los ojos… tal vez mañana no despertaria a tiempo para la escuela…- espeon subio de un brinco a la cama y se acosto apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de su entrenador, cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños… tendria que descansar para poder mantener otro dia mas de libertard.-

ya habían pasado tres dias desde el incidente de la alberca, misty se encontraba preocupada por no tener noticias de su amigo. Ella conocía a ash desde que este se había presentado en el gimnasio pokemon de sus hermanas en ciudad celeste buscando una batalla para una medalla, misty recordaba muy bien… que ash había ganado la medalla con un charmader… ella pensó que ese niño tenia futuro… y sin embargo después de meses de estar desaparecido, ash había vuelto con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro anunciándole que no volvería a intentarlo jamás ya que su "madre se lo había prohibido", cosa que ella reconocio como una gran mentira, pero desde ese día espeon jamás abandona su lado… - misty suspiro pesadamente.-

tendré que ir a casa de ash… por que ese terco no tiene la decencia de hablar para avisar si esta bien.- dijo mientras daba una ultimo bocado a su desayuno.-

waterflower.- misty se volvió para ver quien le había llamado, y se sorprendió al ver a oak detrás de ella.- si vas a ver a keptchum llévale de una vez la tarea por que ya esta demasiado atrasado.- dijo mientras le daba un par de hojas.-

no es necesario…. Puedes dármelas tu.- dijo una voz bastante familiar, gary se volvió exaltado mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, mientras que misty solo sonreía alegremente.- ya volví…- dijo con una gran y divertida sonrisa al ver la reacción de gary, se acerco y tomo tranquilamente las hojas.- parece que tengo mucho que hacer…- dijo mientras observaba fijamente las hojas, para después mostrárselas a espeon,

.- y keptchum… cual fue el motivo por el que falto a clases?- pregunto tratando de que no sonara algo así como "faltaste por culpa del beso que me diste".- ash sonrió tristemente…-

tan solo … no podía levantarme.- dijo componiendo una sonrisa que misty describió como falsa.- je, je, pero no te preocupes…gary… yo traeré la tarea.. aunque nos cueste trabajo verdad efi?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa a su compañero pokemon. Quien asistió entre feliz y consternado el no sabia nada sobre las materias humanas.-

oye ash…- misty llamo la atención de ambos chicos, rompiendo el silencio incomodo.- estuve pensando… cuando te conoci…- los hombros de Ash se tensaron, gary lo sintió, era la primera vez que podía sentir los sentimientos de una persona tan abiertamente, eso significaba que sus poderes estaban sueltos de nuevo.- ¿Qué sucedió con charmander?.- ash palideció mientras se volvía hacia misty.-

¿Por qué la pregunta?.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

Por que… tenias tanto futuro.. por que abandonaste el viaje…- dijo con tristeza.- ash sonrio…-

Ser maestro pokemon… no lo era todo…- dijo con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada vacía… gary y misty notaron la mentira rápidamente…-"_no… y menos si significa volver a ser aquel ser vació, pero deseaba creer que ese era un buen sueño… pero tal vez no vale la pena… siquiera volver a considerarlo… ."_ Aquella triste frase retumbo en la cabeza de gary, sintiendo como la tristeza lo embargaba, pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del ojiazul. No entendía por que lloraba… ese sentimiento se habia apoderado de el y ahora no podia controlarse.-

Oak… ¿estas bien?- pregunto misty preocupada. Gary negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba controlarse. Ash y espeon observaron fijamente a gary.-

Gary se sorprendió al sentir la suave mano de ash secando sus lagrimas.- no llores oak… en tu cara luce mejor esa sonrisa altanera que siempre llevas.- dijo con tristeza.- ademas…- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a gary.- con esas lagrimas adornando tu rostro… hace que me den ganas de esto.- dijo sorprendiendo a gary, y sobretodo a misty.- ash nuevamente le había robado un beso, un beso que esta vez no le dio pena responder.-

Misty no sabia que hacer asi que hizo lo que su instinto le dijo, tomo a ash y lo jalo con fuerza, provocando que el beso terminara de una forma muy abrupta, gary la maldijo mentalmente por eso.- pero no tuvo tiempo de reclamar ya que misty se habia alejado de ahí llevándose a ash con ella.-

¿Qué crees que hacias?...¿por que lo besaste?.- exclamo muy molesta, no es que estubiera celosa, ya que solo queria a ash como a un amigo, un hermano, pero ash no podia ir por ahí besando a sus profesores…. Bueno aunque oak no era verdaderamente su profesor.-

No puedo evitarlo… gary me gusta.- dijo con una sornisa…- me gusta verlo desatinar.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.-

Ash… solo por eso no puedes besarlo…- dijo seriamente.- debe haber un sentimiento… además sabes lo que dira tu mama si se entera.-

Claro que hay un sentimiento… ya te dije gary me gusta… ademas lo que piense mi mama no importa… n…- dijo con un gran sonrisa.- por que ella no sabe que estoy aquí.- misty se sorprendió ante la declaración de ash.- ella piensa que aun sigo desaparecido.-

¿como? ¿desparecido?... ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¡Tu mama no sabe que estas aquí!, ¡NO sabe que estas bien!¡Explícate!.- exclamo molesta.-

Que no debes preocuparte… lo importante es que estoy aquí… y que la razón por la que puedo estar aquí es por que así lo desee… y diferencia de lo que creen…no le pague nada a Giovanni… simplemente… espeon lo convenció…- dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad.-

Demonios ash!.¡Escucha lo que estas diciendo!... ¡hiciste que tu pokemon atacara a dos humanos diferentes!.- exclamo muy molesta.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Si lo dices asi… suena mal…- dijo con inocencia- _pero que tiene de malo querer un poco de libertad, que tiene de malo querer vivir…¿dime misty?... yo quiero vivir… ¿acaso no puedo?_.- Misty se sorprendió, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ese no era el mismo ash que ella conocía, había algo que le estaba causando muchos problemas y el peor de los casos es que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Misty salio corriendo tratando que las lagrimas no nublaran su vista.-

Gary seguía parado en el mismo lugar, hasta que decidió ir a buscar a ash y exigirle una explicación, ya que el no dejaría que el chico de ojos chocolate jugara con el y sus sentimientos.-


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí esta espero que les guste

Capitulo 3.-

Gary seguía parado en el mismo lugar, hasta que decidió ir a buscar a ash y exigirle una explicación, ya que el no dejaría que el chico de ojos chocolate jugara con el y sus sentimientos.-

Vaya… hoy he hecho llorar a dos personas… ¿crees que vale la pena vivir asi?... ¿hacer sufrir a los demás? ¿dime efi, tu también sufres?... ¿Cuándo me ayudas a permanecer asi… a mantener esta vida, tu tambien sufres?- pregunto con tristeza, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el firmamento, espeon se acerco a el y lamió su mejilla.- misty me pregunto por el… tal vez debí haberle dicho que el siempre esta cerca de mi corazón… y que esta bien, dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo.-

-¡Gary!.- aquella voz hizo que gary detuviera su búsqueda.- ¿puedes ayudar en una presentación?...- dijo el profesor birch.-

-se refiere a una batalla pokemon?.- pregunto gary algo interesado.-

- si… contra lance… ya sabes… Giovanni desea ver cuales son las habilidades en batalla de los alumnos de esta escuela…-

- y eso… si no le gusta que traigamos los pokemon a la escuela.-

- pues ya sabes… es algo voluble, creo que quiere meter una asignatura … sobre batallas pokemon.- gary se extraño, ya que se suponía que esa escuela era mas para investigadores, y criadores… que para aquellos que querían ser maestros pokemon. Pero si eso significaba tener una batalla contra lance y su dragonite, seria interesante.-

-claro… estaría bien…- dijo mientras cambiaba su rumbo hacia el gimnasio de la escuela, ya buscaría a ash después… y claro que se encargaría de que le explicara todo.

Ash se llevo la mano hacia su oído derecho, al tocarlo apareció un pequeño percing color plata.-

-uf… aun no puedo quitarlo… si no lo ocultara con los poderes psíquicos… creo que todo mundo lo vería… dijo mientras dirigía su mano izquierda hacia delante de su rostro y observaba aquella pulsera plateada que había aparecido de repente. Trato de quitarla pero nuevamente aquellos toques eléctricos… aquel dolor de cabeza… no podría quitárselo nunca, espeon tampoco podía y no podría arriesgarse a sacar a su amigo de la pokebola… o no… eso seria lo que menos pensaría hacer… no desde aquella vez…. En que… estuvo a punto de atacar a personas inocentes…pero no era por que el no pudiera controlar a su pokemon… tal vez era por que podría controlarlo demasiado… si, esa era la razón por la cual su pokemon era tan peligroso… por que lo obedecía ciegamente, una sonrisa algo torcida adorno su inocente rostro.

El gruñido de gyarados resonó por toda la escuela, mientras gary se encontraba algo nervioso, aunque dragonite fuera mas fuerte que gyarados, este ultimo era un poco mas agresivo y aquel color rojo no ayudaba en mucho, lucia mas aterrador que un gyarados normal, gayr paso saliva y mostró una sonrisa altanera, aun asi el no se dejaría ganar, así que-

umbreon yo te elijo.- grito mientras arrojaba la pokebola al centro del campo.-

el referi levanto ambos brazos dando a entender que la batalla había comenzado.

Lance debia aceptarlo ese chico oak tenia futuro como entrenador pokemon, claro que aun le faltaba mucho, la batalla era ruda, pero umbreon se encargaba de repeler casi todos los ataques de gyarados.

Giovanni no pudo evitar sonreir, parecia ser que el lazo psiquico que compartia oak con su pokemon era muy poderoso, claro que no tan poderoso que… su experimento favorito… pero… si tan solo no se le hubiera escapado. Una sonrisa cruel aparecio en su rostro, no le importaba volver a comenzar el experimento, solo deseaba saber si oak seria capaz de soportar el mismo "entrenamiento" que recibió su antiguo raton de laboratorio. la puerta del gimnacio se abrio dejando entrar aun pequeño y bello espeon, Giovanni le observo intrigado, el conocia a todos los pokemon que sus alumnos poseian, sus ojos se abrieron soprendidos al ver entrar a aquel chico de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolates, sacudio un poco su rostro no, no podria ser…. Después de todo, que haria su experimento con un pokemon psiquico como compañero…-giovanni sacudio su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Lance observo fijamente al chico de ojos chocolate, sin perder detalle de su propia batalla pudo observar como ash observaba con mucho interes la batalla.-

-vaya no sabia que gary fuera tan bueno en las batallas.- le dijo a espeon mientras una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se formaba en sus rostro, ese momento la batalla termino, el referi anuncio al ganador.

-umbreon no puede continuar la victoria es para lance.- anuncio el referí mientras levantaba el brazo derecho, gary se acerco a umbreon felicitándolo por su buen trabajo. Giovanni maldijo su mala suerte gary no era tan fuerte como el pensaba, asi que un poco aburrido y algo molesta giro sobre si mismo y salio del estadio a toda velocidad. Lance observo divertido, eso se merecia Giovanni, que todos sus planes se hecharan aperder… una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro, volvio su atención hacia gary y se sorprendio.-

- ¡Vaya! ¡Esa batalla fue genial!... estuviste muy bien.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico de ojos chocolates, gary se sonrojo un poco.-

No fue nada…. – contesto gary tratando de mantener su estilo.-

veo que te gustan las batallas- afirmo lance mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos, sin dejar de observar fijamente a ash, quien le devolvio la mirada, como si estuviese retándolo, lance sonrio, hace mucho que no veia una mirada asi, con tantos deseos de batallar.- ¿te gustaría tener una batalla contra mi?.- ash observo muy sorprendido a lance mientras llevaba su mano al bolsillo.-

yo…. Hace mucho que….- sacudió su cabeza.- _no… el ya no batallaba… no podia usarlo a el…-_

vamos… te da miedo?.- pregunto divertido, ash le observo molesto, a el no le daba miedo nada… y mucho menos una batalla.-

esta bien.- dijo mientras tomaba con fuerza la pokebola que guardaba en su bolsillo.-

eso esta mucho mejor..- dijo lance mientras lanzaba la pokebola de la cual salia dragonite- ahs sonrio ese dragonite lucia muy fuerte, esto seria interesante, en ese momento espeon salto al campo de batalla.-

¿Qué crees que haces?.- pregunto molesto, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la pokebola.-

Lo siento ahs pero no esta permitido el cambio de pokemon.- lance sonrio mientras gary obervaba con curiosidad las expresiones de ash… ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto con espeon?... ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿acaso no confiaba en el?.-

Uf.. como sea.- solto ash mientras le ordenaba a espeon que atacara.

Gary y lance observaban sorprendidos Los ataques psiquicos de espeon eran demasiado violentos, un pokemon psiquico se caracterizaba por ser rapido y atacar al objetivo…eso era obvio, pero nunca de esa manera, nunca utilizando el propio estadio, los trozos de piedra y concreto se levantaban atacando a dragonite por todos los angulos, el cual por su gran velocidad los esquivaba todos y cada uno de ellos o por lo menos eso hizo en un principio, pero después de unos minutos la fuerza de dragonite comenzaba a decaer.-

Dragonite usa furia dragon- el pokemon preparo su ataque y lanzo el ataque contra espeon que lo recibio de lleno y se estrello contra las gradas.-

Gary observo como el pokemon se estrellaba y después se volvio hacia ash, esperaba ver una expresión de gran preocupación, pero el rostro del moreno era inexpresivo, sus ojos color chocolate si acaso reflejaban una gran furia, mientras un pequeño brillo blanco azuloso comenzaba a mostrarse en ellos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- en ese momento espeon se levanto de entre los escombros y se lanzo al ataque. Pronto en el rostro de ash se formo una expresión llena de molestia, justo en el momento en que los dos pokemon caian al suelo inconcientes.-

¡Fiuuuuuuu!-silvo lance-¡Vaya! Esa si fue una buena batalla.- exclamo mientras regresaba a dragonite a su pokebola.-¡estuviste muy bien!- lance extendió la mano hacia ash que reacciono de pronto, algo sorprendido.-

S… si…- contesto algo nervioso mientras tomaba la mano de lance, unos momentos después espeon se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado y se acerco a ash observándolo entre molesto y decepcionado, ahs lo observo mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz…- yo… me tengo que ir…- se dio la vuelta, lance y gary no pudieron dejar de poner atención en el percing que habia aparecido de pronto en su oreja derecha, ash salio corriendo del estadio mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos, tratando de alejar la sensación de ser arrastrado por el odio y el rencor hacia la oscuridad, en ese momento los ojos de espeon brillaron mientras lanzaba una bola oscura contra su propio entrenador y lo dejaba inconciente. Para después acercarse a el y tele transportarlo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar….

Continuara. Espero poder actualizar asi de seguido..jeje ¬ ¬ ya que las vacaciones estan a la vuelta de la esquina… o mas bien hasta el 22 de diciembre

Gracias por los reviews

Haldamirefl

Giosseppe

Julian manes

Zephyr hb

Aguila fanel

Bunny1986


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo que sigue…

S… si…- contesto algo nervioso mientras tomaba la mano de lance, unos momentos después espeon se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado y se acerco a ash observándolo entre molesto y decepcionado, ahs lo observo mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz…- yo… me tengo que ir…- se dio la vuelta, lance y gary no pudieron dejar de poner atención en el percing que habia aparecido de pronto en su oreja derecha, ash salio corriendo del estadio mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos, tratando de alejar la sensación de ser arrastrado por el odio y el rencor hacia la oscuridad, en ese momento los ojos de espeon brillaron mientras lanzaba una bola oscura contra su propio entrenador y lo dejaba inconciente. Para después acercarse a el y tele transportarlo a un lugar donde pudiera descansar….

Habian pasado un par de horas… espeon se encontraba triste y algo molesto, ¿Por qué se encontraban en esta situación?... el poniendo e imponiendo limites a su propio entrenador… a su amigo…. De toda la vida… aun recordaba cuando lo habia conocido… hace ya 2 años… así es, el era joven… tal vez ya había evolucionado y ya tenia ese nivel… pero aun así.. aun era muy pequeño…espeon se acurruco abriéndose espacio entre los brazos de su entrenador…. El aun deseaba ser consentido… a el no le gustaban las batallas y ahora en las únicas que participaba era en esas batallas donde tenia que pelear con su propio entrenador … todo para poder salvar la vida del pokemon contrario… incluso de entrenador… y como olvidar que habia prometido que mantendría las "manos" de su entrenador libres de las manchas que podrian ser provocadas por la muerte de mas seres inocentes…. Al menos ya no queria que aumentaran…

Espeon suspiro, mientras sentía la mano de ash acariciar sus mejillas, si tan solo hubiera evitado que se fuera solo con charmander… solo por que el no deseaba ayudar con las labores del campamento, solo por que era un eevee mimado…. De haber sabido que ese día su entrenador iba a ser atrapado por el equipo rocket y que esta vez… no iba a poder escapar…unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de el.-

Flash back

Ahs y charmander ya habían tardado mucho en ir por esos trozos de madera para la fogata, asi que eeve abandono el campamento para buscarlos, después de un par de horas de llamar a ahs y a charmander, llego a un claro del bosque, uno donde encontró la gorra de su entrenador totalmente destrozada, trato de olfatear hacia donde se dirigía el olor de ash, pero había desaparecido de pronto, unas densas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras observaba la luna, deseando encontrar con bien a sus dos amigos….

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que ash había desaparecido, y el aun seguía buscando, ahora era un espeon, había evolucionado por que necesitaba ser fuerte por si el día en que encontrara a sus amigos estos necesitaran de su ayuda, pero nunca se imagino tener que llegar a detenerlos…

El olor de ash se hizo presente en el ambiente así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la dirección de donde provenía, y se sorprendió al ver a ese entrenador y su pokemon mientras eran asesinados por sus dos amigos, ahora charmander era un charizard, con una mirada cruel y fría, claro que lucia fuerte, pero… ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso a ese entrenador y a su pokemon?... observo a ash y se sorprendió al ver esa mirada llena de odio, esa mirada asesina, un escalofrio recorrió su espina cuando sintió como toda esa energía psíquica emanaba de su amigo… nunca pensó que ash tubiera poderes psíquicos, pero ahora que lo recordaba, antes era un eeve sin poderes psíquicos por eso no se había dado cuenta.

Pero lo que menos se imagino era que sus propios amigos lo atacaran de esa manera, gracias a una bola oscura lanzada como ultimo recurso sirvio para poder noquear por un momento a su entrenador, en cuanto la cabeza de ash toco el suelo charizard detuvo su ataque, sacudio un poco su cabeza y lanzo un gruiñido que demostraba su confusion, observo al espeon que se encontraba enfrente de el y lo reconoció inmediatamente lanzandose a abrazarlo, estaba feliz de encontrarlo de nuevo y de que espeon detuviera aquello que todas las veces se transformaba en una sangrienta matanza, observo como el cuerpo de ash se movía, al parecer no tardaría en despertar y eso sucedió, espeon y charizard se encontraron con un par de ojos chocolates que derramaban densas lagrimas, charizard y espeon corrieron a abrazar a su entrenador, derramando tristes lagrimas… y a la vez sintiéndose felices por encontrarse de nuevo, por haber encontrado una manera de evitar que ese odio se apoderara de el y de que se hiciera visible el por que fue entrenado como el arma secreta del equipo rocket , seguramente el percing en su oído derecho y la pulsera en su mano izquierda habían formado parte de ese "entrenamiento".

Fin del flash back

Espeon dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, mientras era atraído con mas fuerza hacia su entrenador.

-discúlpame…- susurro ash, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, para después cerrar los ojos y volver a domir, esperaba que el mañana fuera mejor, tal y como habia escuchado alguna vez…..

Fin del capitulo..-

Perdón si esta muy corto… jeje,

Gracias por los reviews..

Julian manes

HaldamirElf.

Por si existe alguna duda, ash si es humano (XD)…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo que sigue.-

Gary se encontraba acostado en su cama, mientras repasaba las imágenes de la batalla de ash contra lance, no podía creer que el moreno fuera tan bueno en las batallas, pero aun así había algo que no cuadraba, como… los ataques de espeon y el alcance de ellos, ahora que lo pensaba bien, parecía que espeon era atacado por alguien mas aparte de dragonite, es mas ahora que lo pensaba bien, era como si espeon defendiese a dragonite los ataques, pero, los ojos de gary se abrieron sorprendidos, ¿entonces quien los atacaba? ¿Quién es tan poderoso como para dejar en ese estado a dos pokemons tan fuertes?... y lo mas importante ¿Por qué?... además necesitaba hablar con ash…

Sobre todo por que no se le iba a escapar… o no, gary oak lo habia decidido, ash keptchum había sido declarado suyo desde el momento en que le había besado… y no lo dejaría escapar.-

Habian pasado ya casi tres semanas desde que habia llegado a esa escuela, ash suspiro, había durado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, si comparaba el tiempo que habia pasado en otros lugares, últimamente… no duraba mucho en los demas lugares.

Gary suspiro molesto, como todos los demas chicos de todos los salones que se encontraban reunidos en el auditorio de la escuela, estaban escuchando una conferencia sobre los lazos que los entrenadores creaban con sus pokemon, específicamente se hablaba de los lazos psiquicos, gary observaba entre aburrido y no, la verdad era un tema muy interesante, pero habia algo que lo mantenía con la miraba fija en la puerta, y Eso era que ash no había llegado, otra vez el profesor lo regañaria, gary volvio su atención a la conferencia cuando escucho algo que capto su atención.-

contrario a lo que creen, los entrenadores que tienen pokemon psiquicos no siempre crean lazos psiquicos con estos, en especial si ambos poseen poderes.- una mano se levanto en el fondo de la habitación, era una chica de cabello color oscuro y largo- ¿esto a que se debe?...¿es acaso imposible crear un lazo psiquico con los pokemon?.

lo pondré de esta manera, es mas fácil dominar una mente que carece de poderes que tratar de doblegar a alguien que tiene la misma clase de habilidades, alguien que sabe como repelerte… por eso a diferencia de lo que muchos creen es mas fácil para un humano crear un lazo psiquico con cualquier pokemon que no sea del tipo psiquico, es mas sencillo incluso crear el lazo psíquico con pokemon fantasmas y dark… contrario a lo que pareciera.- gary cerro los ojos , era por eso que el y umbreon tenían ese "lazo" tan especial, tal y como lo habia dicho Agatha.-

ya veo... y ¿podría decirnos cual es el motivo de esto?.-

eso es, debido a que cuando el poder psíquico es demasiado grande, se despierta un instinto de supervivencia.- todos hicieron un gesto de interés.- pero es diferente a lo que creen.. este instinto les hace actuar de una manera muy violenta, considerando enemigos a todos aquellos que tengan el poder suficiente de detenerlos… crear un lazo con alguien con tal cantidad de poder puede resultar fatal, si la contraparte es demasiado debil. Ya que al final terminaría "aplastado" por el poder de su compañero, es por eso que estas personas o pokemon crean lazos psíquicos con pokemon o un humano que carecen de estos poderes.-

ash corría hacia el auditorio, otra vez iba tarde, el profesor lo regañaría de nuevo, suspiro un poco, mientras tomaba valor para entrar al auditorio, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió, dejando salir a Giovanni. Sus miradas chocaron, ash se sorprendió de encontrarse con esos ojos fríos y llenos de maldad, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la expresión de ash paso de sorpresa al horror, no podía creer que un humano común y corriente tuviera esos ojos, esos ojos, tan parecidos a aquellos que le observaban todo el tiempo a través de las pantallas. Ash sacudió un poco su cabeza, no quería recordar aquellos tiempos… no, no quiera volver a ese horrible laboratorio aunque fuese tan solo un recuerdo.- en ese momento la voz de ágata acabo con el silencio incomodo que de pronto se había formado.-

podría alguien por favor cerrar la puerta?...- dijo con la mirada fija en ash, que en ese momento volvió su vista hacia dentro del auditorio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el estrado donde se encontraba una anciana que lucia un elegante vestido color violeta, casi negro.

Desde el momento en que ágata observo a ese chico de cabello negro y ojos chocolate supo que había algo especial en el, y a la vez no pudo pasar desapercibida la reacción que el chico tuvo hacia Giovanni, ágata sonrió irónicamente, quien no reaccionaria asi, ya que Giovanni es una de las personas con el aura mas oscuras que ha conocido, la crueldad de su corazón era fácilmente visible a los ojos de un niño…ya que los niños pueden atravesar las mascaras y los corazones observando a la persona como realmente es… y en Giovanni solo puedes observar esos ojos llenos de maldad que conducen hacia un corazón oscuro…

disculpe… profesora ágata ¿podríamos seguir con la conferencia?.- le pregunto lorelei en un susurro, Ágata salio de su ensimismamiento y volvió su rostro hacia lorelei, quien le miraba con una expresión de preocupación mientras volvía su vista hacia la puerta y observaba con recelo a Giovanni.

¿a que se debe su retraso joven….

Satoshi…..- contesto ash… que por alguna extraña razón dio un nombre falso al director…-

¿satoshi?... ¿es nuevo en la escuela?...

Ash sonrió descaradamente.- estoy de visita…- su sonrisa se volvió mas descarada…- vengo a ver a …- sonrió un poco….- una persona.- dijo con una gran sonrisa, el director le miro molesto, ese chico le estaba tomando el pelo.-

Asi que salio muy molesto del lugar dejando a ash parado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo descaradamente, mientras su mirada se transformaba, observo de reojo a Giovanni, un gesto que ni agata ni lorelei pudieron describir que sentimiento escondía.

Ash se acerco un poco mas a la puerta del auditorio, tomo la perilla y para sorpresa de todos cerro la puerta lentamente, ash sonrió tristemente mientras observaba a espeon

¿Qué?... acaso no sentiste… la cantidad de pokemon fantasmas que hay ahí…- dijo mientras su piel se erizaba un poco.- además ella noto algo… supongo que ahora tengo que andar con mas cuidado…ademas ese Giovanni me resulta demasiado familiar… si… demasiado… supongo que no duraremos mucho en este lugar…- - ash siguió caminando alejándose del auditorio.- supongo que a gary no le gustara la idea.- dijo mientras observaba el cielo.- suspiro tristemente.- debio haberlo pensado mejor… esa relación con gary, tal vez terminaría lastimándolo…

Ash.- la piel de ash se erizo un poco, al escuchar la voz de su gary,

Ho… la…- saludo con nerviosismo, ¿le habría escuchado?...- en ese momento recordo que gary no podía leer la mente… bueno al menos no su mente…o ¿si?

¿Por qué no entraste?...- pregunto un poco molesto.- te van a volver a regañar.-

No importa.- dijo en un tono despreocupado, molestando un poco a gary.-

¿no importa?- pregunto algo molesto, y como no estarlo si la escuela, no era cualquier cosa, en especial esta, donde se supone que los alumnos son de elite, lo mejor de lo mejor, debía admitir que le gustaba ash y lo quería mucho, pero… era muy irresponsable en sus estudios y si eso seguía asi…terminarían expulsándolo.- dime ¿quieres que te expulsen?

ash movio los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Gary levanto una ceja molesto.-

no te interesa en lo mas minimo lo que te estoy diciendo ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba increíblemente molesta, ash se volvió hacia gary un poco sorprendido, no comprendía por que gary estaba tan molesto.- te da lo mismo estar en la escuela, de seguro también te da lo mismo estar aquí conmigo o ¿me equivoco?.- gary no sabia por que estaba tan molesto y sobretodo por que le reclamaba todo eso a ash, quien ahora le miraba confundido.-

claro que me gusta estar contigo… pero la escuela me da lo mismo… digo… yo puedo venir y visitarte… y además….- ahs ahora estaba balbuceando un poco.-

además… me molestan los alumnos con tan poco interés en la escuela.- exclamo gary con un poco de ironía, ash le observo ahora un poco molesto.-

¿Qué?... ¡Claro que pongo interés!... además… ni que tuviera tiempo de hacer la tarea con tantos problemas rondando mi cabeza!... ¡tu no lo comprendes!..¡Demonios Gary Oak!...¡trato de controlar la situación! ¡Pero ella me controla a mi!.- grito muy exasperado, gary se sorprendio nunca habia visto a ash fuera de si, al observar esos ojos color chocolate perdidos en el dolor, sintio como su ira se alejaba rápidamente, mientras sentia como si algo oprimiera su pecho, en ese momento observo como ash abria los ojos horrorizados mientras el percing aparecia en su oido derecho y la pulcera en su mano izquierda, su respiración era agitada.

Ash se maldijo mentalmente, se habia alterado demasiado y si no se controlaba rapidamente, podria lastimar a gary, sujeto con fuerza su cabeza, mientras se tambaleaba un poco, gary se precupo.-

¿estas bien?...ash…- pregunto levemente mientras trababa de acercarse a ash, quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, espeon se alarmo, seguramente tendria que lanzarle otra bola oscura a su entrenador, pero… gary estaba ahí… ¿Qué podia hacer? Acercarse mas a Ash y tratar de teletransportarlo era una idea suicida, ya que eso significaba aletar mas los sentidos de ash, lo cual provocaría un grave "accidente" por decirlo de algun modo.

Ash sentia como sus poderes se descontrolaban, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, no queria que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, y menos de la sangre de gary, no deseaba lastimarlo.-en ese momento sintio como unas suaves manos tocaban sus mejillas, abrio los ojos sorprendidos mientras las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, sonrio con tristeza para después cerrar los ojos y caer suavemente en los brazos de gary, que no comprendia que pasaba ahí, abrazo a ash mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del pelinegro, espeon se acerco cautelosamente a los dos chicos sin comprender como ash había controlado sus poderes de esa manera y sobre todo el por que el toque de gary no los hizo reaccionar violentamente, era algo que le habia confundido, cada vez que el se acercaba a ash cuando este mostraba el comportamiento violento dejándose llevar por el instinto que sus poderes despertaban en el, siempre terminaba utilizando la bola oscura para poder salvar su vida y sobretodo para poder detener a su entrenador y asi evitar una gran tragedia, después de observar a los dos chicos por unos segundos, se acerco y utilizo la telentransportacion para llevarlos a un lugar mas seguro, sin detenerse a pensar que eran observados por un par de ojos violetas, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la mujer, ese niño si que era especial, lo supo desde la primera vez que le vio.-

Fin del capitulo, bueno aquí esta, perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar y gracias por los reviews, feliz año (algo atrasado).


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo que sigue

Gary se encontraba sentado a un lado de ash, mientras retiraba ese mechon de cabello, que siempre caia sobre su frente, con su mirada repaso el rostro de su ash, deteniendose un poco en sus labios, gary se sonrojo y desvio su mirada para encontrarse con aquel percing en la oreja derecha de ash, acerco su mano lentamente, recordando como aquel arete plateado habia aparecido de repente y entre cerro los ojos tratando de leer lo que habia en el… se sorprendio era una R color rojo, en un gesto lleno de curiosidad acerco su mano al arete y al tocarlo se llevo una terrible sorpresa al sentir aquella descarga electrica recorrer su cuerpo. Gary se alejo un poco de ash, totalmente asustado y confundido, eso le habia dolido, no podia creer.. ¿Por qué ese arete le habia electrocutado?... la R, algo significaba…si…. Y tendría que averiguarlo, observo por unos momentos a ahs, que parecia tener un a pesadilla.

Ash estaba dormido, pero a veces cuando buscamos el descanso y el confort de los sueños sucede lo contrario, ahí ash era ahogado por un gran odio y una rabia que le parecia imposible controlar, un dolor que le asfixiaba lentamente, junto aquellos ojos que le observaban con desprecio, siempre trataba de desviar la mirada, pero al hacerlo se encontraba con aquellos ojos violetas que le observaban con un sentimiento que le era imposible averiguar, cuando se cansaba de ver aquellos bastos ojos color amatista volvia su atención al frente y ahí se encontraba el ser con el que habia creado un lazo psiquico, si frente a el se encontraba los fieros y brillantes ojos de su Charizard, sonrio cruelmente, gesto que el charizard respondio de igual manera, siempre juntos hasta el final y sobretodo siempre hacia delante, no importaba si aplastaban a algunos en el camino… ya no importaba mas…- pronto aquellas ideas se desvanecieron de su cabeza y cuando abrio sus ojos se encontro nuevamente en su cama, tal vez espeon habia vuelto a atacarlo, un suspiro triste salio de sus labios, suspiro que no paso desapercibido para gary…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto gary, ash simplemente asintio.-

-supongo…- gary se sorprendio por la respuesta ¿Supone?... no deberia decir : si, estoy bien, o lo contrario… el supongo significaba que no sabia como se sentia o que no queria decirle.-

- ash… podrias decirme que significa ese arete que traes…. Y el motivo por el cual me ha electrocutado.- ash se sorprendio al oir aquellas palabras. Y se volvio hacia gary para observar su mano lastimada, la cual tomo algo alarmado.-

-¿Cómo? ¿estas bien? ¿fue muy fuerte la descarga?.- pregunto muy preocupado mientras tomaba las manos de gary, quien nego con la cabeza, mintiendole a ash para no preocuparlo mas.-

-no… pero dime ¿Por qué traes algo asi de peligroso? ¿a ti tambien te da descargas?- los hombros del moreno se tensaron y se alejo un poco de gary, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.-

- yo…gary…- su voz sonaba nerviosa.- tu tienes poderes psiquicos.- dijo en un susurro, gary se sorprendio ¿Cómo lo sabia?... eso significaba que ash tambien tenia poderes psiquicos o espeon le habia dicho.- los senti la primera vez que te vi… y cuando te bese por primera vez, fue para saber con certeza cuanta energia psiquica derrochabas.- miro a gary con un sonrojo.- no vayas a malinterpretar las cosas… tu tambien me gustarste desde la primera vez que te vi… pero debo ser sincero… deseaba saber como podias liberar toda esa cantidad de energia sin perder el control…- un suspiro escapo de sus labios.- veras… antes… cuando empece el viaje pokemon con charmander.- gary se sorprendio ya que penso que ash habia empezado su viaje con eeve.- el profesor oak, me pidio que fuese a su laboratorio por "mi primer" pokemon… a pesar de que yo ya contaba con un charmander.. que mi padre me habia dejado… pero era su obligación darme el "primer pokemon"… asi que fui de igualmente… y recogi al eeve…el profesor me dio un pokedex y coloco a eeve como mi primer pokemon… para evitar malentendidos luegos… según los registros de la computadora… charmander fue el primer pokemon que he atrapado y el unico….- gary se sorprendio de escuchar aquel relato ¿Por qué su abuelo le habia dado el eeve a pesar de que ash ya tenia un pokemon propio? ¿el unico pokemon? Eso significaba que ash solo poseia dos pokemon, pero que habai pasado con su viaje como entrenador pokemon.-

- en ese tiempo yo carecia de poderes psíquicos o tal vez… tan solo contaba con la habilidad de desarrollarlos….tal vez por eso el profesor me dio a eeve previendo la posibilidad de que este evolucionaría en espeon o umbreon…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿el profesor sabia que desarrollarias los poderes? O…- gary evito decir mi abuelo por que no queria que el parentesco evitara que ash le dijera ciertas cosas.-

-¿Por qué no le dices abuelo gary?- hablo con seriedad el moreno.- no soy tonto sabes… sabia quien eras desde el principio… lo que no sabes es que cuando me referia a la primera vez que te vi, fue cuando te vi en pueblo paleta con el profesor oak, hace mas de 6 meses…- ash suspiro tratando de encontrar el valor.- se que el otro eeve era para ti…- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.- pero también se que el umbreon debia tocarme a mi…. Pero cuando lo iva a tomar…. Supe que evolucionaría en un umbreon… y yo no deseaba un umbreon… tal vez te suene cruel… pero la personalidad de ese eeve combinaba mas con la tuya que con la mia… asi que tome la otra pokebola…. El otro eeve.- ash sonrió melancólicamente.- era un mimado… y no me importaba… yo tambien mimaba mucho a charmander asi que no importaba mucho.- ash suspiro nuevamente.- bueno eso no importa…- dio por terminada esa parte de la historia.- importa mas que te diga que significa este arcillo y sobretodo esta pulsera.- después de conocer a misty y ganar la medalla cascada (si era esa o no?) … me interne en el bosque….- sonrió un poco.- mas bien me perdí… charmander siempre me lo recriminaba… tengo pésimo sentido de orientación.- su mirada era triste.- ese dia deje a eeve en el campamento por que estaba cansado de la batalla contra misty, así que charmander y yo salimos a buscar leña…. Pero nunca regrese…- su voz callo por unos segundos…- _fui capturado por el equipo rocket_.- dijo en un susurro, gary abrio sus ojos horrorizado, eso era lo que significaba la R del arete… Rocket .- lo que quiero decir gary… es que este arete significa la perdida de mi libertad…. Pase mucho tiempo encerrado en un horrible lugar.- dijo volviendo su rostro mientras agarraba con coraje la sabana que aun lo cubria… gary estaba horrorizado no podia creer eso…el equipo rocket era cruel… se rumoraban cosas horrible sobre ellos. Gary apreto los puños tratando de controlarse.-

- dime… ash.- dijo con voz suave.- las descargas…- dijo con seriedad, el moreno se volvio hacia el .-

- _duelen todo el tiempo_…- dijo en un susurro.- _cuando no me controlo, _ dijo para después cubrirse con la sabana y acostarse nuevamente dandole la espalda a gary.-

Gary se quedo ahí observando al chico que tenia enfrente, debia encontrar una manera de quitarle el arete, asi que se acerco nuevamente a ash y destapo su rostro, acerco su mano al arte y trato de quitarselo provocando que la descarga no solo recorriera su cuerpo sino tambien el de ash, era mucho mas fuerte que la anterior, gary grito debido al dolor mientras que ash se limito a cerrar con fuerza su mandibula, sus dientes produjeron un chirrido, estaba tratando de evitar que un grito de dolor abandonara sus labios.- unos segundos después el dolor ceso, espeón había tacleado a gary con la intencion de que este se alejara de ash y dejaran de recibir la descarga.- después de unos minutos gary por fin pudo recuperarse de aquella descarga y trataba de reincorporase, mientras que ash observaba con recelo a gary, quien trataba de acercarse a el, pero se sorprendio al ver esa mirada de dolor en los ojos de ash mientras trataba de alejarse de el.-

ash ….- el chico desvió la mirada.- lo siento … yo no quería..-

si fuera tan sencillo retirarlo…. ¿no crees que yo lo hubiera hecho antes?...- dijo con ironía el chico sorprendiendo a gary.- ningún ser con poderes psíquicos puede quitarlo… y a él le da miedo arrancarme el oido…. Además…. No se como reaccionaria ante personas normales…. Pienso que tal vez no soportarían la descarga..- dijo con una voz tan desesperanzada que el corazón de gary estuvo a punto de romperse, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salio corriendo de la habitación, se sentía tan mal… ¿Por qué le pasaba eso el? ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso a su ash?...- se detuvo a unos metros de la casa…llegando a una resolución, le pediría ayuda a alguien, el nombre de lance llego a su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio de lorelei, ahí siempre podía encontrarlo.-

corrio durante unos minutos mas,acercandose rapidamente al laboratorio, entro abriendo la puerta violentamente. Lo cual sorprendio a las tres personas que se encontraban ahí dentro: lorelei, lances y Agatha, gary se sorprendio por la presencia de esta ultima mientras se acercaba a lance totalmente agitado y asustado.-

¿oak que pasa?.- pregunto con seriedad lance mientras caminaba hacia el.-

¿Qué sabes del equipo rocket?.- pregunto con seriedad el ojiazul.-

Te han hecho algo?.- pregunto con preocupación, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.-

No…- dijo con negando con la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás escapando asi del agarre de lance.- fue a ash…- dijo con voz quebrada.-

¿El chico moreno de ojos chocolates?.- pregunto lorelei, ambos lucieron sorprendidos.-

¿Como lo conoces?- pregunto lance.-

Esta en mi clase de natacion… ¿no lo recuerdas? Con el alboroto que se armo cuando cai a la piscina después de que su espeon me atacara.- dijo con molestia, lance parecía un poco consternado, mientras que gary si que se mostraba sorprendido ¿espeon había atacado a lorelei?.-

Entonces este chico, es el mismo que se encontró con Giovanni.- gary se volvió hacia agata, sus ojos amatistas le observaban con frialdad, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.- dime… ¿que pasa con tu amigo?

Gary se sonrojo un poco, la palabra "amigo" no describía por completo la relación que tenia con ash.- bueno pues el…- gary explico durante unos minutos.-

Ya veo… dime hace cuanto fue la ultima descarga que le dio el aparato.- pregunto la mujer muy "preocupada".-

Hace como unos 15 minutos….- respondió muy nervioso.´

La mujer busco entre sus cosas y saco un pequeño aparato.- veras, llevamos tiempo tras la pista del equipo rocket, en especial de su ultimo "experimento" y supongo que tu amigo formo parte de el.- gary estaba horrorizado, confundido pero muy asustado, por que no quería que el equipo rocket dañara de nuevo a ash, pero también había algo que no le permitía confiar por completo en ágata.-

Tomo con temor el pequeño artefacto, parecía algún tipo de transmisor, no le daba confianza en especial por la R que tenia al frente.- es del equipo rocket.- dijo con seriedad, lorelei y lance se volvieron interesados y ágata le miro con seriedad.-

Lo se.- se acerco a gary.- es un aparato que interrumpe las señales electrónicas, lo único que debes hacer es oprimir el botón rojo y este desactivara cualquier artefacto cerca, incluyendo lo que sea que este dañando a tu amigo.- dijo con seriedad para después colocar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, gary le observo aun con desconfianza, se volvió hacia lance y lorelei pero estés solo de dieron una mirada significativa, diciéndole con ella que confiara en ágata.

Gary comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres mayores le seguían.-

Debemos ir contigo por si algo sale mal… debemos protegerte.- dijo con seriedad lance, gary le miro con seriedad ¿de que debían protegerlo? Ash no significaba ningún peligro para él… el peligro era el dichoso arete

Asi gary comenzo su camino hacia la casa de ash, después de por fin verla a la perfeccion comenzo a correr dejando atrás a los tres mayores, pero se detuvo de pronto, ahí frente a la puerta de la casa se encontraba ash, con un amochila verde colgando de su hombro derecho y espeon a un lado, estaba listo para irse.-

¿ash….? ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz mientras sus manos temblaban y entre ellas se encontraba el transmisor.

Ash le miro con una expresión que gary no supo como descifrar.- lejos.- dijo en un susurro, sorprendiendo a gary..

Y ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?.- pregunto indignado mientras escondía su mirada, no quería que ash viera el dolor tatuado en sus pupilas azules. Ash hizo lo mismo y desvío la mirada hacia espeon, que traía una carta en su boca. El labio inferior de gary tembló.-

Ya veo…asi que… en esa carta terminas con todo..- susurro con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia ash, quien tan solo asintió mientras se alejaba un poco de gary.-

Espera.- hablo gary, si ash quería terminar todo por culpa del arete, el se encargaría de eso.- se que es culpa de ese estupido arete… déjame ayudarte.- ash se volvio hacia el sorprendido, penso que tal vez gary al enterarse de su ida y conociendo lo orgulloso que era, le dejaria ir sin pedirle ni un solo adios, sin ninguna promesa de volverse a ver… pero aun asi queria ayudarle.

Gary le mostro el pequeño transmisor

¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- exclamo ash nervioso mientras se acercaba a gary.-

Me lo dio agata… dice que te ayudara…- dijo mas dispuesto a oprimir el boton.-

Espera… no lo…- ash abrió los ojos horrizado mientras terminaba de reconocer el aparato y sobretodo a la mujer que llegaba detrás de lance y de lorelei, esa mujer no era agata, no, el la reconoceria si se tratara de ella, esa mujer no tenia ni un rastro de la energia de pokemons fantasmas que sintio la otra ocasión…. No, esa mujer era Domino.- ¡NO LO HAGAS!.- grito el moreno asustando a gary que no pudo hacer otra mas que oprimir el botón, que no tardo mas de un segundo en demostrar su efectividad

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews

Giossepe

Julian manes

haldamirElf

domino asi dice que se llama una chava guerita… que sale en la película de mewtwo regresa… por si no la ubican jeje


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO QUE SIGUE…

No, esa mujer era Domino.- ¡NO LO HAGAS!.- grito el moreno asustando a gary que no pudo hacer otra mas que oprimir el botón, que no tardo mas de un segundo en demostrar su efectividad…. Ágata rió cruelmente al observar la reacción del chico, gritaba del dolor pronto le arete que tenia fue creciendo construyendo una especie de casco, algo diferente, debido a que solo cubría el oido derecho y se extendia por la frente de ash hasta el otro lado sin cubrir el oido izquierdo, mientras que el brazalete de su mano izquierda se extendio formando una especie de armadura entodo el brazo hasta extenderse sobre el hombro y cubrir un poco el pecho del chico, gary observaba horrorizado mientras soltaba el interruptor y corria hacia ash a toda velocidad tratando de llegar pero una fuerte descarga de energia lo repelio provocando que saliera disparado en la direccion contraria, cayo al suelo un par de metros después justo a un lado de lance que se apuro a ayudarlo a levantarse, después volvieron su atención al chico de ojos color chocolate, que ahora se encontraba con una expresión fria y con unos ojos totalmente vacios, espeon trato de lanzarle una bola oscura pero esta vez ash fue mas rapido que el, y le lanzo un gran ataque lanzandolo unos metros mas lejos que a gary, el pequeño pokemon se estrello en el piso y se quedo ahí, totalmente quieto, lorelei se acerco a el a toda velocidad, y lo toco con suavidad, suspiro aliviada todavía respiraba. Durante la conmocion no se percataron de cómo agata se habia acercado al chico, mas bien al interrumpor lo tomo entre sus manos y se volvio hacia los demas miembros de la elite cuatro, sonrio cruelmente mientras tomaba su rostro y arrancaba con violencia la mascara demostrando que no se trataba de agata. Mostrando el rostro de una joven de no mas de 25 años, con unos ojos color amatista parecidos a los de agata, pero era clara la crueldad que ocultaba en su alma, tambien se dejaba al descubierto un "casco" parecido al de ash solo que de un tamaño menor, seguramente era lo que mantenia a ash bajo su control

¿Quién eres?.- exclamo gary totalmente molesto.- ¡Me engañaste!.- grito con odio.-

Eres Domino.- afirmo lance, gary se volteo hacia el.- eres la mano derecha de Giovanni…- dijo con molestia.-

Jajaja, quien iba a pensar que ustedes estaban aquí por que ya habían descubierto la identidad del lider del equipo rocket.- todos le miraron con aprehensión.-y tenían razon… solo que yo ya no soy su mano derecha..- dijo mientras se acercaba a ash y le acariciaba el rostro.- veran.. cuando el pequeño ash escapo… pues el trato de deshacerse de mi.- dijo con coraje mientras apretaba con fuerza la mejilla de ash dejando una marca rojiza en su rostro, lo cual molesto de sobremanera a gary , ¿Cómo se atrevia esa mujer a hacerle eso al rostro de ash?.- ahora le demostrare a giovanni lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento…o mas bien sera ash quien se lo mostrara.- dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño por detrás acercando sus labios al oído derecho de ash susurro algo que provoco que el moreno abriera un poco los ojos y después comenzara con su despliegue de poder tomo una pokebola salio del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió a su mano, todo mediante sus poderes psíquicos.- verán … el otro día no pude dejar de prestar interés a la platica de ..- rio un poco.- la verdadera agata… esa sobre los lazos psíquicos… espero que hayan puesto atención… por que ahora les mostrare la verdadera fuerza de esos lazos… en un ejemplo que yo encuentro muy instructivo.- dijo para después alejarse un poco de ash en el momento en que este liberaba al pokemon que había dentro la pokebola,

Los ojos de espeon se abrieron horrorizados mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, era CHARIZARD.-

Lance no podía dejar de admirar al gran e imponente charizard que tenían enfrente, sin duda era muy poderoso, mucho mas grande que los otros charizard comunes, sus escamas brillaban con intensidad, brillos rojizos y naranja, a veces había alguna que destellaba dorado y esos ojos azules, unos fríos zafiros que harían temblar a cualquiera que le viera directamente a los ojos, ¿ese era la apariencia que le daba un lazo psíquico a los pokemon? ¿influía solo en la apariencia o lo hacia también en el poder?.- la pregunta pronto fue respondida al esquivar el ataque con mucha dificultad. ¡Ni siquiera había visto cuando fue dada la orden!...¿había sido mediante la mente?…. Eso lo convertía en un enemigo demasiado peligroso, saco a su dragonite y le pidió que se lanzara contra el charizard , pero con tan solo un ataque de lanzallamas el pokemon dragon cayo al suelo con un gran estruendo, quedando totalmente inconsciente, Domino rió cruelmente, mientras los demás no podían creer el alcance de los poderes de ese charizard.-

Ahora ash… mátalos..- dijo con seriedad, el charizard se preparo para destazarlos vivos… eso supuso lance al observar como les mostraba los comillos y las garras.- ¡NO!... ¡No me has entendido!... no con tu pokemon… mátalos como has acabado con la vida de otros humanos…. Ya te lo dijimos en tu entrenamiento… tu pokemon acaba con la vida de los demás pokemons… y tu ash… matas a los humanos…- dijo con una sonrisa cruel y sádica, mientras el rostro de ash se mostraba inexpresivo, dio un paso hacia delante, parecía decidido… gary y los demás estaban mas que sorprendidos, estaban horrorizados… ¿esa era el arma del equipo rocket?.. un chico de no mas de 15 años… un niño aun…. Forzado a muchas cosas… forzado a matar a las personas…pero la pregunta era …¿era realmente forzado a hacerlo o ya había encontrado agradable matar personas? ¿Cuántas había matado? Y sobre todo ¿estaba realmente dispuesto a acabar con ellos? ¿dolería?.- en ese momento el chico desapareció y apareció justo un segundo después justo frente a gary.- domino sonrió cruelmente.- me parece una elección muy buena ash… mata primero a oak.- dijo con frialdad mientras se acercaba a ash por la espalda.-

Ash…- la voz de gary sonaba aterrada, no podía creer que ash estuviera dispuesto a matarlo…- ash…- un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando sintió que su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, seguramente era por el ataque psíquico de ash…

¿lloras?... vaya quien diría que gary oak lloraría alguna vez… ¿temes por tu vida?- gary apretó los labios y juro que no lloraría mas "solo un par de lagrimas… por que ya no habría mas..", esa fue la frase que apareció en su cabeza.-

No lloro por el miedo.- exclamo con dificultad.-

¿entonces?...

¡Me duele ver en lo que te han convertido ash!.- grito con fuerza provocando que los ojos de ash se dilataran un poco, el chico de ojos chocolates se mostró un poco intrigado al observar esos ojos azules, ya no había miedo en ellos, ¿entonces que sentimiento era?... entonces un voz molesta junto con un zumbido ataco su mente, era la voz de domino y también aquella descarga eléctrica que estaba apunto de desatarse si no obedecía la orden con rapidez,

Una sentimiento de rabia invadio el cuerpo de ash le molestaba que tratara de controlarlo, ya se habia cansado de ser usado por humanos insignificantes, si, el tenia mejores cosas que hacer… entre ellas destruir a todos los enemigos posibles… ¿pero como iba hacerlo si tenia que detenerse a pelear con cada humano y pokemon de poderes insignificantes por capricho del estupido que tuviera la otra parte del artefacto?...- una sonrisa cruel adorno su rostro mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia gary y lo sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa sorprendiendo a todos, el moreno atrajo a gary hacia el y lo beso, no era un beso como los que gary estaba acostumbrado a recibir, ese era mas intenso, ¿seria acaso por toda la energía psíquica que ash estaba liberando en esos momentos?.- domino observo la escena muy enojada.-

-¡Te ordene que lo mataras!... ¡NO que hicieras una escenita como esa!.- grito muy exaltada, ash rompió el beso y volvió su rostro hacia domino, totalmente calmado o al menos eso parecía.-

¡Cierra la boca!- exclamo con molestia mientras soltaba a gary y este caía al suelo, ash dirigió su mano derecha hacia la chica en un movimiento rápido y certero, la chica "exploto" en mil pedazos, sus sangre empapo a ahs y a gary, gary abrió los ojos horrorizado ante lo que acaba de observar, la sangre de domino se escurria por su cabello y sus mejilas… todo su rostro, observo a ash y era mas o menos lo mismo solo que era el lado derecho de su cara y cabello lo que escurría la sangre, el chico llevo su mano a su cara y la limpio fríamente para después dirigirle la mirada al chico que tenia enfrente tan solo por unos segundos, para después caminar hacia lo único que había permanecido mas o menos intacto… el extraño casco, ash camino hacia el, con cada paso que daba el artefacto se compactaba mas y mas hasta que quedo totalmente reducido a nada.- gary se horrorizo al ver que ash nuevamente dirigía su mirada hacia el, pero esta vez fue diferente era una mirada llena de dolor y confusión en ese momento gary comprendió lo que había hecho con su estupidez, había conducido a ash a un mundo del que no podría salir jamás… al menos no sin ayuda… un grito desgarrador resono en el lugar, era ash, unos segundos después todo comenzo a temblar y gary pudo ver como una esfera de enregia psiquica se formaba alrededor de ash, gary penso que tal vez moriria en ese instante pero antes de que la explosion lo alcanzara alguien le habia rescadado, ya que al abrir los ojos se encontro siendo protegido por todos los pokemon de lance y de lorelei, que luchaban no solo contra el poder psiquico de ash, sino que tambien lo hacian contra el poder del lanzallamas de charizard, unos segundos después un halo de luz salio disparado del lugar, seguramente era ash…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo que sigue

… un grito desgarrador resono en el lugar, era ash, unos segundos después todo comenzo a temblar y gary pudo ver como una esfera de enregia psiquica se formaba alrededor de ash, gary penso que tal vez moriria en ese instante pero antes de que la explosion lo alcanzara alguien le habia rescadado, ya que al abrir los ojos se encontro siendo protegido por todos los pokemon de lance y de lorelei, que luchaban no solo contra el poder psiquico de ash, sino que tambien lo hacian contra el poder del lanzallamas de charizard, unos segundos después un halo de luz salio disparado del lugar, seguramente era ash…

Habia pasado ya un dia desde que ash habia desaparecido, gary habia despertado hace mas o menos una hora, durante la cual trataba de poner en claro todo lo que habia pasado, pero era demasiado doloroso por no decir traumante hacer una imagen mental de la chica, y sobre todo convencerse de que el culpable era ash, el lindo e inocente chico…no simplemente parecia todo producto de una pesadilla. Observaba fijamente a espeon, se encontraba muy mal.. y aun asi habia usado sus energias para teletransportarlo hasta lorelei y lance par aque le protegieran.- acaricio suavemente el pelaje de espeon, mientras volvia su atención a umbreon que ahora le seguia a todas partes, parecia no perdonarse el siempre estar en su pokebola, si hubiera salido cuando su instinto se lo dijo gary no estaria en estas condiciones…

Gary pensaba que umbreon sobre exageraba por que solo tenia un par de quemaduras, muy aceptables comparadas a que pudieron morir calcinados bajo el lanzallamas de charizard, debia decir que habian sido afortunados…

Lance y lorelei habian partido dejandolo en manos de la policia, debido a que ahora era peligroso que el equipo rocket supiera de su relacion con su arma secreta, gary se sonrojo cuando trataron de hacerlo sentir mejor… las palabras de lorelei aun resonaban en su cabeza lo cual provocaba que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.-

-

Flash back.

Ese chico es demasiado peligroso… no puedo creer que batallé con el y lo unico que consegui fue una derrota… pude haber sido mas observador… y en estos momentos nada habria pasado… no cabe duda que ese niño es peligroso…

si, y ahora que rompio el control… supongo que… es mas peligroso que antes.- susurro gary con tristeza.- tal vez "lastimara a muchas personas"…- susurro con tristeza habia sustituido matar por lastimar… para que sus palabras no sonaran tan crueles, ademas no queria creer que ash fuera un asesino.-

yo creo que no "lastimara" a nadie…. Si no le parece apropiado.-

¿Cómo?... ¿acaso no recuerdas como murio domino?.- preguno lance muy molesto.- debemos detenerlo pudiera hacer una masacre…

Si… tal vez tienes razon, pero si fuera cierto… ¿no crees que habria empezado por nosotros y nuestros pokemon?... digo habría comenzado por gary… lo tenia a su merced…. Pero no.. en lugar de eso lo beso….- dijo con seriedad, gary se sonrojo.-

Según como yo lo veo… no lastimara mas gente de lo debido…con eso me refiero a que tal vez busque aquellos a los que considera una amenaza… me refiero a los pokemon y personas que tengan un poder psiquico lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear en él la sensación de peligro… y si te pones a pensarlo con detenimiento… ese chico resulta menos peligroso "fuera del control" del equipo rocket…

Según lo informes durante el tiempo que estuvo bajo el control del equipo rocket… es posible que el haya sido el culpable de la muerte de unas 20 personas… incluyendo a sus pokemon… los cuales si multiplicas por la cantidad de pokemon que usan las personas normalmente, se levaria la cifra a unas 200…

Pero desde que el control desapareció… ninguna muerte parece adecuarse al modo en que el… mato a domino… ¿entienden? Por alguna extraña razón el control de esa persona fue capaz de romper su mente a tal grado que solo matara si alguien se lo ordena o… si esa persona o pokemon representa un "peligro" para él… ahora todo depende de su instinto.. y saben que, somos afortunados… por que en realidad hay muy pocos pokemon y humanos con tanta fuerza psíquica como para que el decida entrar en una ciudad y matar a alguien que considera inferior…- todos le miraron con confusión.- contando la mayoría de los pokemon legendarios que tienen capacidades psíquicas que pudieran atraer al chico… hay muy pocos que pudieran ser el blanco y sobretodo todos están "dormidos" o muy alejados de la ciudades para representar un peligro latente… por ejemplo la existencia de mew… un pokemon psíquico muy poderoso…no esta comprobada y no se le ha visto en siglos… ¿creen que el pueda rastrear la energia de un pokemon que dicen es tan evasibo?... creo que por el momento podemos alegranos de que este fuera de las ordenes de domino o del equipo rocket por que eso si seria lamentable.- gary y lance le observaron sin ocultar su sorpresa, lorelei haba analizado todo de una forma tan diferente, no se toco el corazon… y considerando lo que habia visto y vivido pensaron que tal vez estaria afectada, pero estaba hablando con un seguridad que era propia de alguien que sabia que era poderosa y no podia dejarse arrastrar por los temores humanos…-

Ademas tenemos algo a nuestro favor…- dijo señalando a gary.- tarde o temprano los sentimientos que siente hacia ti se mostraran con mas fuerza…-

Gary se sonrojo.-

¿sabes por que ash inicio una relacion contigo sabiendo que tu tambien tienes poderes psiquicos?..- pregunto lorelei sorprendiendo a gary y a lance.- se supone según la teoria de agata que al tener poderes psiquicos tan desarrollados el chico te consideraria una amenaza mas que una posible pareja y sin embargo…-

Dejo de lado los instintos que le decían que tu eras su enemigo..- susurro lance sorprendiendo a gary…

Lo cual significa… por cursi que suene… que te ama mas de lo que sus instintos le "muestran" su enemistad… lucho contra esos instintos para poder estar cerca de ti, incluso para besarte en lugar de matarte…¿entiendes gary?... ese chico te ama tanto que esta dispuesto inclusive a hacer a un lado sus poderes… lo cual significara una gran ventaja en el momento en que encontremos la forma de derrotarle.

Fin del flash back

"te ama tanto que esta dispuesto inclusive a hacer a un lado sus poderes"

Un rayo de luz se impacto en el suelo del bosque cerca de un pequeño lago, ash se levanto con trabajo, tratando de retirar el aparato que ahora se encontraba dandole una serie de toques electricos, maldijo mentalmente el horrible aparato y trato por enesima vez quitarselo, pero como todas las demas veces solo recibio una horrible descarga

-tsk… aun sin el control…- se dejo caer al suelo mientras observaba como las pequeñas gotas se sangre escurrian de su cabello y rostro, observo su ropa y se horrorizo estaba cubierto de sangre, se levanto y trato de caminar pero lo unico que logro fue llegar hasta un arbol y recargarse mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.-

Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse…-

Un gran rugido llamo la atención de ash, charizard habia llegado provocando un gran estruendo, el bosque perdio la tranquilidad, el pokemon dragon se encontraba muy alterado, sus rugidos inundaron el lugar mientras se acercaba a ash, quien solo le observo con una media sonrisa, porlo menos charizard ya no tenia el extraño casco sobre su cabeza, pero no podia decir lo mismo de el. El pokemon queria quitarle el casco a su entrenador pero el temor de hacerle daño se apodero de el, deseaba liberarlo… pero sentia que no podia controlar toda la fuerza que corria por su cuerpo… en ocasiones charizard perdia el sentido del yo y se convertia en uno solo con ash…. Y todo ese poder le nublaba el juicio… el queria demasiado a ash como para hacerle daño aunque fuera por accidente… asi que una idea paso por su cabeza si no podia quitarle el aparato a ash, por lo menos le haria sentir mejor, con un par de aleteos se encontro volando el buscaria lo que mas le gustaba a ash…LA COMIDA.-

Unos suaves pasos provocaron que los vacios ojos de ash se fijaran en la figura que tenia enfrente, una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, era un chico, un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño… un chico que carecia de poderes psiquicos.-

-¿Estas bien?.- el chico se acerco a el con cuidado, parecia tener unos 17 o 18 años.-

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamo mientras dirigia su atención hacia el extraño casco, observo como algunas puntas filosas se encontraban incrustadas sobre la piel del chico de ojos color chocolate, tomo con cuidado el casco y comenzó a quitarlo con suavidad, ash soltaba pequeños quejidos, que al chico le parecian mas bien como pequeños sollozos, cuando la ultima "espina" por asi decirlo ya que era una pequeña punta filosa en la mejilla del chico, cuando por fin logro sacarla, el horrible casco habia caido al suelo provocando un sonido hueco, las pupilas de ash se dilataron un poco, ese sonido hueco le provocaba un gran dolor, pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, el chico castaño le observo preocupado.-

-shhh… todo estara bien..- dijo mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo el rostro de ash, tratando de borrar todo rastro de sangre.- ¿Cómo te sucedió…- la pregunta murio en sus labios al observar aquellos ojos vacios y ala vez tan tristes…- soy… harrison… ¿Cómo te llamas?.-

- ash…- fue lo unico que articulo… o por lo menos fue lo unico que harrison "escucho", ya que la pregunta habia sido respondida por medio de la mente..-

- bueno ash… puedes estar seguro de que yo te ayudare.-

Esa vez no hubo respuesta ash se encontraba con la mirada perdida, aun recargado en ese gran arbol, se sentia tan desorientado. Un pequeño brillo entre azul y blanco cubrio a ash y pronto las heridas habian desaparecido, sin dejar siquiera una cicatriz, harrison observo sorprendido, ahora ya no habia ninguna herida en el rostro del chico… sonrio aliviado.-

Vaya… al parecer no necesitabas mi ayuda.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa,

Ash nego con la cabeza sin dejar de apoyarla en el arbol. Se encontraba un poco molesto consigo mismo, de haber sabido que un humano cualquiera le podia quitar el aparato, el le habría pedido el favor a cualquiera, una sonrisa ironica aparecio en su rostro. Que estupido habia sido, el temor a ser lastimado por las descargas lo habia estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo.

Ash se incorporo con algo de esfuerzo se encontraba cansado, harrison sonrio aliviado al ver como el chico se recuperaba con rapidez, ash se volvio a verlo por primera vez desde que harrison habia llegado y se sorprendio al encontrarse con sus ojos azules, y de repente se sintio tan vacio, y su rostro mostro la tristeza que sentia su corazon, levanto su cabeza y la volvio a recargar en ese confiable arbol y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara nuevamente hasta el suelo, harrison se alarmo un poco.-

-ash…¿estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?.- ash nego con la cabeza.

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Harrison no sabia que hacer, asi que abrazo al chico atrayendolo hacia el, ash cerro los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico escuchando el latir de su corazon, cerro los ojos un momento la tranquilidad pronto comenzo a tener el dominio de su corazon, harrison lo abrazo con mas fuerza, ash abrio los ojos y volvio su rostro hacia el rostro de harrison encontrandose asi con sus ojos, azul contra chocolate.

-gary…- susurro el chico hablando por primera vez, harrison abrio los ojos soprendido cuando sintio los labios de ash sobre los suyos, un contacto suave y calido, que duro tan solo unos segundos.- _perdoname….- _ susurro el pelinegro mientras se separaba de harrison que solo le observo confundido.-

- yo no…- nego con la cabeza, no sabia como decirle al chico que tenia enfrente que no era ese tal gary, en especial por que ya le habia dicho que su nombre era harrison.- suspiro pesadamente y volvio su rostro hacia ash, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, tal vez si harrison hubiese tenido alguna clase de habilidad psiquica hubiera visto el resplandor que cubria el cuerpo de ash…- harrison no pudo evitar notar que el chico que dormia entre sus brazos era muy lindo, y sobretodo lucia tan tierno, no podia creer que lo habia encontrado todo ensangrentado y con ese extraño aparato en su cabeza, suspiro pesadamente mientras dirigia su atención al "casco" que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de el, observo la R, ensangrentada, un gran escalofrio recorrio su espalda, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo abrazar con mas fuerza a ash, volvio su rostro asustado tratando de imaginar quien lo producia, pero solo podia oir un gran rugido, tomo al chico que tenia en brazos y se alejo de aquellos rugidos, ese pokemon sin duda era peligroso, y el no podia arriesgarse… no es que fuera un cobarde, pero sus pokemon estaban en el centro pokemon siendo curados, asi que se alejo del claro con el chico en brazos, que para su sorpresa era ligero.-

Mientras tanto charizard había equivocado la ubicación de ash, y eso solo le habia hecho reaccionar de la mejor manera que conocia, destruyendo su alrededor , por que perder contacto con ash… significaba solo una cosa… su entrenador estaba en peligro… la furia se apodero de el, de tan solo imaginarse que alguien hubiese dañado a su entrenador, pronto el bosque comenzo a ser consumido por el lanzallamas de charizard… aquel pacifico bosque ahora no era mas que un gran infierno.

La alerta se extendio por la region, pronto el incendio se extendio con rapidez ayudado no solo por el viento, si no tambien por los aletasos de charizard que estaba dispuesto a destruir el lugar.

Dewgon…¡Usa hidrobomba!- charizard recibio el golpe directamente, pero lo unico que provoco fue que el pokemon dragón usara su lanzallamas contra el pokemon hielo-agua

charizard estaba dispuesto a matar a dwegon, hasta que un brillo amatista llamo la atención del pokemon dragon, observo con detenimiento al espeon frente a el.-

"tranquilizate"…- esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza.- pero como podia hacerlo si su entrenador estaba perdido.-"si el estubiera en peligro, ya lo sabrias", otra vez esa voz- entonces respiro profundo, tenia razon si ash estubiera en peligro el lo sabria, pronto la calma volvio a su ser. Espeon se alegro hubiera sido peligroso pelear contra charizard en ese estado.-

¡No es tiempo para reuniones felices!- exclamo lorelei mientras que todos sus pokemon se encontraban tratando de apagar el fuego. Charizard se sintio culpable y comenzo a excavar para tirar tierra sobre el fuego, tratando de ayudar, pero lamentablemente el viento no estaba a su favor, el incendio se habia propagado demasiado.-

Si esto sigue asi, llegara al centro pokemon.- exclamo muy alarmada lorelei. Que saco su radio.- oficial Jenny cambio.-

Aquí la oficial Jenny cambio… nos encontramos evacuando el centro pokemon.- explico la mujer policia, lorelei se alegro de que la oficial Jenny fuera tan precabida… en especial por que ellos no habian logrado detener el incendio.- el escuadron squirtle viene en camino.- explico la mujer policia.- cambio.-

Lorelei apago la comunicación.- sigan utilizando la hidrobomba.- ordeno a sus pokemon.-

En el centro pokemon.-

Ese esa es la ultima pokebola.- exclamo la enfermera joy.- y solo habia un par de entrenadores, dijo señalando el helicóptero en el que escaparian del lugar, ya que el incendio ya habia rodeado el centro pokemon.- oficial Jenny suba por favor.- ordeno el piloto.- la oficial Jenny asintio mientras subia al helicóptero.-

El escuadron squirtle y los bomberos confirmaron su llegada a unos 30 metros de aquí… pero nopodemos permanecer en este lugar.- le explicaba la oficial a la enfermera mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar del copiloto.-

son todos los entrenadores…?- pregunto extrañada.-

si… los demas escaparon antes de que el incendio rodeara el centro pokemon, y ellos… llegaron de ultimo momento.- exclamo joy mientras abrochaba su cinturón.-

y ¿el esta bien?- pregunto Jenny mientras señalaba al chico de cabellos oscuros que yacia entre los brazos del castaño.-

si, solo esta inconciente…. – contesto harrison.-

va a ser difícil… hay mucho humo.- exclamo el piloto, todos le observaron preocupado.-

el helicóptero se levanto del suelo y comenzo a sobre volar el centro pokemon, el helicóptero trataba de alejarse del humo para que los motores no se ahogaran.-

uh… ¿Qué….- una fuerte turbulencia alerto al pelinegro.- ¿nos atrapo?...¿como?-pregunto exaltado el chico de ojos chocolates al despertar en un lugar desconocido y tan las celdas del equipo rocket.-

shh… nadie… es solo que….estamos huyendo.- explicaba harrison, pero el pelinegro no parecia reaccionar.-

tenemos que liberarnos… vamos a morir… tengo que…- comenzo a hablar, nadie lo comprendia,

en ese momento los motores del helicóptero se detubieron, provocando una fuerte sacudida antes de que se precipitara hacia el suelo.-

los motores no responden, el humo los ha ahogado!- exclamo muy precocupado el piloto mientras intentaba hacerlos reccionar, pero no lo lograba, y cada segundo que pasaba el helicóptero se precipitaba contra el suelo.- ash se abrazo con fuerza del chico mientras cerraba los ojos, de repente todo se vio suspendido, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.-

¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto la oficial Jenny. El crujir del metal llamo la atención de todos, ¡La nave se estaba compactando!. Ash cerro los ojos mientras su poder psiquico se extendia por el lugar compactando cada vez mas el helicóptero.-

¡Moriremos aplastados!- exclamo el piloto unos segundos despues de haberse liberado de ser aplastado entre el asiento y el panel de control. La oficial Jenny le siguió y pronto todos se encontraron en la parte trasera del helicóptero. La enfermera joy tomo las pokebolas con la ayuda de su mandil (ya ven traen como un mandilito), mientras la oficial jenny trataba de abrir la puerta, despues de unos segundos el piloto le ayudo y lo consiguieron la puerta se abrio provocando un fuerte sonido metalico, ash abrio los ojos descontrolandose por completo, lo que quedaba del helicóptero se tambaleo nuevamente provocando que todos salieran disparados y comenzaran a precipitarse hacia el suelo, durante la conmoción harrison solto a ash y ambos comenzaron su caida mientras se separaban el uno del otro. La oficial Jenny fue tomada entre los brazos del piloto mientras que la enfermera joy se aferraba a las pokebolas, sus pupilas se dilataron, una idea se apodero de su cabeza y ¿si usaba a los pokemons que estaban en las pokebolas?, la idea se fue rapidamente, muchos estaban aun heridos y que pasaba si sacaba al pokemon y este no era uno volador.- en ese momento volvio su atención a harrison que trataba de alcanzar al chico de cabello negro que se precipitaba al suelo con inusual rapidez considerando que el era mas pesado.-¡¡ASH!!- grito harrison al momento en que sus dedos rozaron la mano de ash este desapareció.-

Harrison cerro los ojos, como todos los demas deseando que el impacto no fuera tan doloroso, deseando no morir, un fuerte rugido atravezo las llamaradas del incendio y una gran ráfaga de viento alejo el humo de las cuatro personas que se precipitaban al vacio, harrison abrio los ojos al sentir como era "acachado" por algo, y se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos o garras de un charizard tan imponente (es mucho mas grande que el charizard de la serie, teniendo en cuenta que fue uno de los experimentos del equipo rocket), se sintió aliviado al descubrir que tambien estaba la enfermera joy, la oficial Jenny y el piloto, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el pelinegro hubiese desaparecido de esa forma.

Fin de capitulo

Bueno contestare unas preguntitas, (hasta que me digno, no me maten por fa)

Pues el casco, harrison se lo pudo quitar por que ya estaba dando las ultimas (despues de que ash destruyo el control y eso) y por que carece de poderes psiquicos….

Y si, es probable que salga sabrina.jeje

Por lo del lemon… no se si ponerlo por que nunca me sale cuando quiero escribirlo… y como que no se me da….

Gracias por los reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Harrison cerro los ojos, como todos los demas deseando que el impacto no fuera tan doloroso, deseando no morir, un fuerte rugido atravezo las llamaradas del incendio y una gran ráfaga de viento alejo el humo de las cuatro personas que se precipitaban al vacio, harrison abrio los ojos al sentir como era "acachado" por algo, y se sorprendio al encontrarse en los brazos o garras de un charizard tan imponente (es mucho mas grande que el charizard de la serie, teniendo en cuenta que fue uno de los experimentos del equipo rocket), se sintio aliviado al descubrir que tambien estaba la enfermera joy, la oficial Jenny y el piloto, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que el pelinegro hubiese desaparecido de esa forma.

Habian pasado unos minutos de que charizard lo salvase, y el aun tocia y sus ojos le ardian por culpa del humo, ya que solo quedaba eso del gran incendio, al fin lo habian controlado, gracias al escuadrón squirtle.-

Lorelei se acerco a la oficial Jenny.-

me alegra que estén bien.- hablo con "alegría", y se extraño al ver que la expresión de preocupación no abandonaba el rostro de Jenny.- ¿Qué sucede?

Es solo que no me explico que sucedió… por unos segundos el helicóptero estuvo suspendido en el aire…. Además….¡El chico de cabello negro!- Jenny se alarmo y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, se dirigió hacia harrison.- ¿Dónde esta el chico que tenias entre tus brazos?- el rostro de harrison se entristecio.-

Yo… el … ¡INTENTE ALCANZARLO!- sujeto su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello.- ¡PERO DESAPARECIO!.- grito con preocupación,.-

¿desaparecio?..- pregunto lorelei mientras se acercaba a ellos.- este chico…- ladeo un poco su cabeza.- era de cabello negro y ojos chocolates… este chico…-

Su nombre es ash.- completo harrison molesto por la fria actitud de la mujer que tenia enfrente.-

Demonios,..- susurro la mujer y se alejo de ellos.-

Espera…¿Qué pasa con ash?-pregunto harrison visiblemente alterado mientras se acercaba a lorelei, quien solo se volvio a verlo con esa expresión fria en su rostro, harrison se congelo, esa mirada era tan fria

Solo puedo decirte que es un chico muy peligroso.-dijo mientras le daba la espalda.-

Pero… no puedo creerlo… el es…tan…_lindo.- _ susurro el castaño, provocando la entrenadora de pokemon hielo se volviera hacia el visiblemente sorprendida, al parecer el chico tenia cierto poder sobre los chicos de ojos azules, lorelei no pudo pasar desapercibido que gary y harrison se parecian mucho… se preocupo un poco… tal vez deberia tomar eso en cuenta… tal vez… eso podria acarrearle problemas.-

Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus pupilas azul-violeta, mientras observaba con intensidad al pokemon fantasma que al notar que ella habia despertado trataba de "sacarle" una pequeña sonrisa, pero habia algo que le llamaba la atención, desde hace unos dias no podia alejar esa sensación de que un gran peligro se acercaba a ella, no pasaba desapercibido que no solo era ella la que sentia el gran peligro, por lo menos todos los "ayudantes" que tenia en el gimnasio se sentian como ella… y supuso que era por que ellos tambien tenian poderes psiquicos, sonrio… claro que ninguno le llegaba a sus talones, ella era muy poderosa, eso ya lo sabia… observo a hunter quien sacaba su gran lengua mientras hacia una "mueca Graciosa".

esta cerca… mas de lo que parece…- susurro mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal de su habitación, y observaba con detenimiento el bosque que rodeaba a ciudad lavanda.-

…….

Lorelei seguia tratando de pensar en una manera de encontrar a ash… pero la molesta voz… si eso la definia, la molesta voz de harrison no la dejaba concentrarse, el chico estaba dispuesto a seguirla molestando para conseguir mas información sobre ash, lo cual ya la tenia harta… preferia mil veces a oak.- suspiro pesadamente mientras oprimia su frente con su mano derecha.- el sonido de la voz de espeon le llamo la atención.-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras observaban hacia el cielo, era dragonite—vaya…-

Hasta que llegan..- exclamo algo molesta mientras observaba a lance y a gary bajar del pokemon dragon.-

lo siento… pero no querian dejar salir a oak de la delegación… no hasta que les mostre mi licencia como miembro de la elite pokemon.- ¿alguna pista de ash?.-

si… al parecer el incendio fue causado por charizard….- dijo mientras señalaba al pokemon de fuego que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de ella.-

vaya… pero ¿como lo controlaste?.- pregunto lance mientras observaba con admiración a lorelei.-

pues.. no fui yo… supongo que fue espeon.- dijo mientras acariciaba al pokemon psíquico.- fue buena idea que viniera con migo…- dijo con seriedad.- sin el … tal vez no lo hubiera logrado controlar con facilidad… y para estos momentos habría muchos heridos.-

vaya… y ¿ash?- pregunto gary con algo de desesperación.-

pues él desapareció… el helicóptero… se "compacto" y ash… desapareció segundos después.-

el… desapareció…. Simplemente desapareció?- exclamo gary muy exaltado.-

tranquilo gary.- le susurro lance en un tono tranquilizador.- ¿lastimo a alguien?

No… según los testigos, estuvo inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que despertó en el helicóptero y … pues ya saben el resto…- lance y gary suspiraron desesperanzados.-

¿ustedes conocen a ash?- pregunto harrison mientras se acercaba a gary.- soy harrison… lo encontré en el bosque…-

Soy lance y el es gary.- se presento lance que a su vez presento a gary.-

Ga… ry… gary… el te menciono… _justo antes de besarme..- _dijo en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, gary, lance y lorelei abrieron los ojos sorprendidos..-

Tu.. no me habías dicho eso!.- exclamo lorelei muy alterada.- se suponía que ash… que el y gary…- sacudió su cabello tratando de encontrar una explicación, por que ash besaría a harrison …. No podía ser solo por su parecido a gary o si… pero… en el fondo lorelei rogaba que solo fuera por su parecido a gary…-

¡¿Qué el que?! – pregunto gary muy exaltado mientras los celos comenzaban a mostrarse en su voz.-

Ah.. bueno… era algo vergonzoso..- dijo en un susurro..- creo que me confundió contigo.- dijo señalando a gary..- por que después de eso me pidió perdón.- dijo con seriedad.- por que…- rasco su cabeza mientras trataba de explicarse, sus mejillas aun seguían rojas.-

Ah… y ahora ¿que hacemos?.- pregunto lance…- tenemos que llevar a ambos chicos… para controlar a ash.-

¿Cómo?!- gary estaba indignado.- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!...¡Es MI ASH!.- exclamo con prepotencia en su voz tratando de ocultar la molestia.-

Pero si ash… siente…- continuo lance

Ash no siente nada por el… es obvio que esta confundido.- exclamo muy molesto.- ¡yo soy su NOVIO!- lance se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de gary, mientras que lorelei miro con molestia y desaprobación a lance… ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?... ni ella era tan insensible. (si claro ¬ ¬)

Después del pequeño show de gary y lance, todos se tranquilizaron, y se dirigieron hacia charizard que les observaba expectantes.-

_ellos tratan de ayudar a ash.- _ otra vez esa voz en su cabeza, volvió su mirada hacia espeon y le observo con molestia-

_no deberías obedecer a nadie…_ mas que a ash.- le gruño el pokemon mientras le observaba fijamente, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de espeon.-

_dime… ¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres de nuevo?... al estar juntos de nuevo… sabes que hay gran posibilidad de que vuelvan a asesinar… y ¿Quién los detendrá charizard?...¿quieres manchar mas tus garras… quieres que ash manche mas sus manos?- _la voz de espeon retumbo en su cabeza, charizard rugio fuertemente mientras mostraba sus afilados colmillos.-

_si hubieras estado en aquella ocasión… tal vez no estaríamos tratando de limpiar la sangre que mancha nuestras "manos"… ¡no sabes cuanto te odio!…_- gruño el pokemon de fuego mientras emprendía su vuelo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, espeon dio un grito lleno de dolor mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color amatista. Gary se acerco a el y lo abrazo suavemente.-

_todo estará bien_… los traeremos de vuelta.- hablo gary mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a espeon.-

tres dias despues…

sabrina escuchaba sin mostrar emocion alguna como varios entrenadores habian desaparecido en el bosque cerca de ciudad lavanda, y ahora la policia le pedia ayuda debido a que habia algo muy extraño en los bosques, una presencia muy poderosa les impedia lograr algun avance, sabrina observo nuevamente atravez de la ventana el bosque que rodeaba ciudad lavanda. Ahora sabia el por que de aquella sensación de peligro que habia sentido a hace unos dias… esa presencia se habia mudado al bosque… y ahora ella debia ir a a veriguar de quien se trataba.-

esta bien… haunter y yo nos encargaremos de todo.- dijo con voz neutral mientras sacudia un poco su largo y sedoso cabello color azabache.-

gracias…. Sabrina.- agradecio la oficial Jenny.-

ash abrio los ojos mientras observaba fijamente sus adquisiciones, todos ellos entrenadores pokemon que se habian atravesado en su camino… o mas bien que le habian encontrado… observo las "camas" de cristal que habia creado para ellos, mas que nada pequeñas prisiones, asi es… preferia encerrarlos que matarlos… ya que su poder psiquico era demasiado debil para ser una amenaza, pero debia evitar que se volvieran mas fuertes, una fria sonrisa aparecio en sus labios mientras se sentaba frente a sus prisioneros.-

-larvitar….- la voz del pequeño pokemon lo saco de su ensimismamiento.-

-no te preocupes… no estan muertos.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el pequeño pokemon se acercaba con tranquilidad a el- y se sentaba a su lado.

- _se acerca… puedo sentirla.- _ lavitar se volvió hacia su entrenador algo confundido.- sera interesante.- una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios

Sabrina dio un paso dentro del bosque, su cabello comenzó a flotar un poco gracias a la gran cantidad de energía psíquica que había en el bosque, una sonrisa fria se mostró en el rostro de la líder de gimnasio… eso seria muy interesante…siguió caminando mientras un gran sentimiento de emoción embargaba su cuerpo, seguía aquel flujo de energía psíquica como si fuera atraída por un imán, siguió avanzando rápidamente por el bosque, sentía como si flotara, uno segundos después su energía choco de frente con la de la otra persona, sabrina se recupero rápidamente, al parecer los juegos habían sido dejados de lados.-

_vaya… asi que eras tu…- _ solo se observaba la silueta de ash debido a que se encontraba frente a las "camas" de los entrenadores pokemon, y estas brillaban provocando que sabrina le observara a contra luz… era difícil diferenciar los rasgos de la persona que tenia enfrente debido a la luz.- _EL responsable de la desaparición de los entrenadores pokemon… ¿se podria saber el por que?- _Pregunto sabrina con voz neutral mientras arqueaba una ceja.-

_uh…¿Por qué?...es sencillo… era mejor que matarlos…_- contesto con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.- ¿_vas a pelear o vas a hablar todo el dia?_.- pregunto molesto el pelinegro.-

_¿pelear_?... _si tu no tienes la habilidad necesaria para derrotarme.- _ contesto con prepotencia la chica.-

_¿en serio_?.- una gran bola de energia paso junto a sabrina revolviendo un poco su cabello, la chica siguió observando inexpresiva.-

_Si_… _lo que escuchas… no tienes la capacidad para derrotarme… asi que no veo por que pelear contigo.- _

_Ya veo… tal vez…. Exista algo que te haga cambiar de opinión_.- ahora la esfera de energia psiquica se estrello muy cerca de los entrenadores que ash tenia cautivo.- _sus vidas no me interesan en lo absoluto… pero supongo que a ti si_.- sabrina se mordio levemente el labio inferior, haunter le observo algo preocupado.

_Sera una pelea con pokemon_?.- pregunto algo interesada.-

_No_…- ash sonrio un poco.- _no lo sera…- _una sonrisa divertida aparecio en su rostro. Unos segundos despues la batalla habia comenzado, los dos se movian casi a la misma velocidad, apareciendo y desapareciendo.. lanzando ataques directos o utilizando el propio bosque para atacarse, ash sonrio cruelmente, sabrina era fuerte y sobretodo habil, asi que debia morir…. La idea se apropio de su cabeza, y pronto enfoco toda su energia en atacar ala chica, sin importarle nada mas, pronto la prision de los entrenadores se fue desvaneciendo y todos ellos recobraron el sentido. Ash no le dio importancia, siguió atacando a sabrina sin importarle nada, ni nadie, al menos eso parecia.

Unos minutos despues sabrina cayo "rendida" o al menos eso parecia, ash se acerco a ella dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que con domino, sabrina observo al chico sin ningun temor en sus ojos, lo cual confundio a ash…se le parecia… él tampoco le tenia miedo.- se sujeto un poco la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en que debia matar a sabrina, la chica mostro una sonrisa triunfal, sus ojos azul-violeta emitieron un gran resplandor, y ataco directamente a ash, que estaba totalmente desprevenido.- despues de unos segundos que parecieron horas la batalla se definio sabrina cerro los ojos con cansancio……

Fin del capitulo

Gracias por los reviews…

Perdon por no actualizar, pero regrese a la escuela y eso… en lo que tenia un poquito de tiempo

Por lo del lemon… lo estoy pensando … pero vere cuando llegue elmomento si me sale o no.

Jeje

Nos vemos


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Unos minutos despues sabrina cayo "rendida" o al menos eso parecia, ash se acerco a ella dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que con domino, sabrina observo al chico sin ningun temor en sus ojos, lo cual confundio a ash…se le parecia… él tampoco le tenia miedo.- se sujeto un poco la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en que debia matar a sabrina, la chica mostro una sonrisa triunfal, sus ojos azul-violeta emitieron un gran resplandor, y ataco directamente a ash, que estaba totalmente desprevenido.- despues de unos segundos que parecieron horas la batalla se definio sabrina cerro los ojos con cansancio……….. y unos segundos despues el cuerpo de ash se desplomo sobre ella.-

Sabrina observo con tristeza al chico que tenia enfrente de el, encerrado en aquel cristal creado gracias a su poder psiquico, le habia costado trabajo encerrarlo en ese estado de inconciencia. Las imágenes de la batalla se apropiaron de su mente, recordaba el sentimiento que la poseyo durante la batalla, ese deseo que se habia apropiado de ella, el deseo de matarlo… era como si fuera parte de su instinto. Sabrina sacudió un poco su cabeza provocando que su largo cabello se moviera suavemente, volvio su atención nuevamente hacia ash, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal…. Hace años que ella dominaba sus poderes al contrario de él, que parecia ser controlado por sus poderes… tal vez ella seria como el si haunter no le hubiera ayudado hace un tiempo, tal vez ella se hubiera obsesionado con su poder y por consiguiente se hubiera transformado en un ser solitario en un mundo donde todos son considerados enemigos… un mundo en el cual no puede confiar en nadie.- se alejo un poco de la "escultura" de cristal y tomo el telefono, debia hacer una llamada.

-bueno… aquí lorelei.-

- habla sabrina… recuerdas el boletín de la semana pasada….- sabrina observo fijamente los reflejos del cristal que en volvía a ash.- creo que lo he capturado.- dijo para después cortar la llamada.-

Lorelei observo el celular con molestia, y después suspiro frustrada, era lógico que solo alguien con poderes psíquicos pudiera contra el chico… al final de cuentas todos sus esfuerzos no significaban nada... observo fijamente a gary… tal vez el y ash tendrían mucho de que hablar.

El camino hasta ciudad azafrán fue largo y cansado, gary no sabia como presentarse frente a ash, ahora se encontraban frente a las puertas de la mansión de sabrina, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de gary, habia demasiada energía psíquica en aquel lugar, pero el podia asegurar que no era la de ash…¿seria la de sabrina?. Gary volvio su mirada hacia espeon que le observaba fijamente.

-Bueno… vamos a entrar.- ordeno lorelei provocando que lance y gary asintieran y la siguieran, justo detrás de ellos entro espeon, fueron recibidos en el salon principal donde gary se soprendio de encontrarse esa escultura de cristal color verde, que le impedía ver atravez de el.-

-bienvenidos… - exclamo una fria voz, gary y los demas se volvieron hacia la chica que parecia "salida" de la nada.-

- sabrina.- lorelei se acerco a saludarla mientras que lance se quedo atrás, gary le observo intrigado.-

-no me mires asi… esa niña me da escalofrios.- dijo en un susurro sin despegar la mirada de sabrina, gary le compuso una sonrisa llena de burla a lance mientras que espeon no dejaba de observar el extraño cristal.-

- supongo que quieren verle… dijo mientras se acercaba a la escultura de cristal.- veran… la unica forma de controlarle… fue esta.- dijo mientras tocaba el cristal y este se volvia mas transparente, los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, espeon no supo que hacer asi que se quedo ahí… totalmente en shock

- ash…. ¿Cómo?.- gary corrio hacia el cristal y comenzo a golpearlo.- ¿Por qué?...¿por que le hiciste eso? ¡ASH!.- el cristal vibro un poco provocando que sabrina abriera los ojos sorprendida… el chico reaccionaba a la voz del ojiazul, con una simple mirada gary oak salio volando un par de metros y aterriso de una manera muy agradable.-

-¿estas bien?- pregunto lance mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto muy molesto el ojiazul.-

- por que no quiero que lo hagas reaccionar…. Ya en ese estado… consume mucha de mi energia… si se produjera algun cambio en sus niveles de energia… no podria controlarlo… y seria peligroso.- exclamo con voz fria la chica de ojos azul-violeta.-

Gary volvio su mirada hacia ash, se sentia tan mal..- entonces… ¿el estara ahí para siempre?- pregunto con tristeza a lo que sabrina nego…

-no … no podría mantenerlo así todo el tiempo… tengo otras obligaciones… por eso te llame lorelei.. supuse que como miembro de la elite 4 podrías hacer algo para ayudarlo.- exclamo sorprendiendo a lance ¿la chica realmente quería ayudar a ash? ¿la líder de gimnasio mas fría (después de lorelei ) deseaba ayudar a ash? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿Por qué?.-

-um… seria mejor contactar a agatha.- sugirió lance algo preocupado, debido a que ellos no habían podido controlar a ash.-

-si, tal vez eso seria lo mejor.- susurro una voz algo anciana (o no?)-

- ¿agatha?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos mientras que sabrina se volvio a verla un poco sorprendida.-

- ¿tienes alguna idea para controlarlo?- pregunto lorelei.-

- claro que si… lo encerraremos…- todos la vieron con incredulidad ¿encerrarlo? Eso era tonto, el chico podía tele transportarse o en el peor de los caso destruir el lugar. Pero la sonrisa fria en el rostro de agatha sorprendió a todos.- si, lo encerraremos en una habitación… con pokemon oscuros y fantasmas… eso debilitara su energía psíquica y … para evitar que se teletransporte… me sorprende que no hayan pensando en eso… existe un ataque pokemon que evita que lo haga… si mal no recuerdo…-

- _mean look.- _ susurro sabrina con voz neutral y después volvió su mirada hacia el cristal…. Deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Tomo un par de horas arreglar la "habitación" donde se quedaria ash, en lo que buscaban otra forma de controlarlo, despues de todo sabrina no podia tenerlo congelado todo el tiempo.-

muy bien… he dado instrucciones a los pokemon… ellos absorberán la energía de ash para mantenerlo lo mas debil posible….- todos estaban nerviosos ya que en unos momentos sabrina dejaria libre a ash… esperaban que el plan de agatha funcionara.-

un pequeño brillo azulino cubrio el cristal y unos segundos despues ash cayo al suelo… todos sostubieron la respiración unos momentos, pronto ash presento signos de vida y se incorporo lentamente, se razco la cabeza mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar, pero no pudo observar mucho ya que gary habia corrido hasta el y le habia abrazadao haciendo que el pelinegro cayera nuevamente al suelo… y gary sobre el. Espeon sonrio (por asi decirlo), era laprimera vez desde que ash se habia dio de su lado.-

¡ASH!.- grito mientras lo abrazaba.- ¡que bueno que estas bien!...¡estaba muy preocupado!- gary hablaba mientras le daba pequeños besos a ash por toda la cara, el pelinegro no sabia exactamente que sucedia,pero tenia las mejilas rojas.-

¿gary?...- el ojiazul asintio mostrandole su usual sonrisa de suficiencia.- ga…ry…-pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de ash.- gary…lo siento tanto…- se disculpo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de su querido gary.-

No… no.. yo soy el que lo siente… si no hubiera llevado el estupido transmisor.- ash nego con la cabeza y beso a gary provocando que este no pudiera terminar con sus disculpas.-

Ash…- susurro gary cuando al fin rompieron el beso..-¿Cómo estas?- ash nego con la cabeza….-

Ahora que estoy contigo… supongo que … bien..- dijo mientras observaba los ojos de gary…se sentia cansado… un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados…- son… pokemon fantasma… y…dark!.- exclamo intentando levantarse… pero estaba muy debil… volvio a caer en los brazos de gary…- ¿Qué….-

Shhhh… todo estara bien.- gary abrazo con fuerza a ash… el tambien se sentia debil.. pero como su poder psíquico era mucho menos que el de ash… los pokemon fantasma no le afectaban de la misma manera… ademas su lazo con umbreon… le ayudaba….

Gary…- ash recargo su cabeza en el pecho de gary.- lamento mucho todo esto…- gary volvió anegar con la cabeza.

Ahora entiendo…- susurro sabrina mientras que los tres adultos se volvian hacia ella.-

-¿entender que?...- pregunto lorelei algo intrigada.-

-el por que… todos los entrenadores en aquel lugar… tenian los ojos azules y el cabello castaño…- dijo en un susurro mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.- y el por que reacciono cuando oak toco el cristal….- sabrina desvio la mirada para evitar que los adultos observaran sus mejillas rojas.-

Ash abrio los ojos… gary ya no estaba con el… ahora estaba solo en esa habitación llena de pokemon fantasmas y dark… se sentia solo….quiso llamar a charizard… pero estaba demasiado debil para hacerlo… ahora se sentia como un humano cualquiera.. y aun no podia definir si eso era bueno o malo.-

¿vamos a dejarlo ahí todo el tiempo?.- pregunto gary algo molesto a lo que agatha respondio con un gesto afirmativo.-

Si… por lo menos… hasta que aprenda acontrolar sus poderes….de la manera correcta… ya que si los puede controlar de la manera adecuada… las posibilidades de que ese "instinto" se active se reducen considerablemente…-

Gary observo fijamente la puerta de la "habitación" de ash… ahí se encontraba espeon haciendo guardia… el pokemon habia querido entrar desde el principio pero no le habian dejado, necesitaban mantener a ash lo mas aislado posible.. ya que la recompenza por controlar sus poderes… seria ver de nuevo asus amigos..-

Los sollozos de ash se extendieron por todo el pasillo provocando que espeon rascara lapuerta deseando entrar a la habitación… deseaba estar con su amigo… en ese momento la presencia de alguien mas en el pasillo provoco que se alejara rapidamente…era sabrina….-

sera mejor que no intentes entrar..- dijo en un susurro…- deberías ir a dormir a otra parte… no es bueno para ti escuchar como tu entrenador llora… y supongo que a el no le gustara saber que estas espiando.- dijo con una voz neutral, espeon observo la puerta y se alejo tristemente… tal vez… sabrina tenia razón… tal vez… mañana si le dejarían verlo…-

Esos ojos siniestros le perseguian… no importaba para donde mirara ahí estaban esas figuras observandole… ash debia admitir que los pokemon de la habitación le daban miedo.. al observarlos un sentimiento de inconformidad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo… no podia evitar sentirse vulnerable… las lagrimas salieron nuevamente.- (imaginense en una habitación con hunter y gengar…ellos no dan miedo… pero agreguenle un sablette… asi se llama el que mueve la cabeza de manera extraña… ese me da cosa cada que lo veo en el pokemon colesseum…-

Un extraño sonido llamo su atención, era como si alguien raspara algo.. mas bien como si escarbaran… el sonido siguió gran parte de lanoche… hasta que el piso cerca de el se abrio dejando descubierto al pequeño lavitar…-

lavitar..!.- ash corrio a abrazarlo evitando así que los pokemon fantasmas le atacaran… ya que la orden era debilitar al chico no atacarlo… y ahora que estaba protegiendo al pequeño que habia entrado de manera ilegal a la habitación no podían hacerlo… gengar observo fijamente a ash mientras abrazaba a su pequeño amigo… desde que le habian ordenado succionar la energía del chico… no había podido ver ese temido enemigo… ese asesino del que había escuchado…ese que tenia enfrente, ese a quien le succionaba la energía no era mas que un pequeño humano… con un gran corazón… pero con muchos demonios que le perseguían no solo en sus sueños… aun lo perseguían despierto.-

habian pasado varios dias… en los que ash había sido visitado sin falta por gary y por espeon… nadie "sabia" de las visitas de lavitar que eran generalmente en las noches. Ash sonrió sintiéndose relativamente bien… ese día habían decidido que no era necesario tener a los pokemon fantasma y dark succionando su energía… una por que habia sido un buen chico y otra por que no podian succionar su energía siempre…así que ese dia gary cuidaría de ash… una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de gary y claro que cuidaría de el.-

fin del capitulo

gracias por los reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo que sigue

Cuando loereli abrio la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba ash, nunca penso encontrarse esa imagen, los dos chicos estaban dormidos en la cama…sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.-

¡SE puede saber que demonios paso aquí!- grito completamente molesta, aunque pareica mas avergonzada que molesta.- ¡Gary explicate!...- los dos se levantaron de golpe, ash se cubrio completamente con la sabana.-

Bueno pues…- ash trataba de explicarse pero su voz apenas y se oia.-

_Pues creo que es bastante obvio- _ susurro gary.

¡Claro que es obvio!.. ¡Gary oak, sal de ahí ahora mismo… ¡los dos … estan castigados!.- exclamo furiosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas rojas, gary se sorprendio no penso que lorelie tuviera tan buenos oidos.-

Pero.. si no hicimos nada malo!.- exclamo ash saliendo por primera vez de debajo de la sabana.- provocando que lorelei le mandara una de sus miradas mas frías, la piel de ash se erizo…-

flash back:

Gary había sido dejado como encargado de ash, sin los pokemon fantasmas y dark (ellos tambien debían descansar), gary entro a la habitación con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, provocando que ash le mirara confundido.-

gary ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mas pequeño mientras se acercaba un poco a gary, se sentia de mejor humor que en otros días, ya que los pokemon darks no estaban.-

no pasa nada.- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa.- mientras "acorralaba" a ash y comenzaba a besarlo suavemente.- te he hechado de menos- susurro sensualmente en el oído de ash, provocando un escalofrió en el menor.-

si, me ves todos los dias.- susurro el pequeño con las mejillas rojas.-

si… pero no es lo mismo..- dijo mientras volvía a besarlo… pero ahora en el cuello.-

ga..ry…- las mejillas de ash enrojecieron mas al sentir como su camisa caia al suelo….-

………………………..

Fin del flash back

¡No puedo creerlo gary!... te creiamos mas maduro..- exclamo furiosa lorelei.- ¿crees que esta bien lo que hiciste?...- pregunto mientras observaba con severidad al chico.-

-vamos no te enojes!... – hablo lance en un tono apaciguador.- ellos dos se quieren y … ademas hace un par de horas no estabas en desacuerdo con la relacion.- explico lance mientras observaba a lorelei.-

- y no lo estoy… pero gary debió haber esperado hasta que ash estuviera mas estable..¿Entienden?... no crees que cuando todo esto acabe… cuando ash pueda emitir un juicio correcto sobre todo lo que esta pasando…. ¿no crees que el pensara que te has aprovechado no solo de su inocencia, sino también de su debilidad?.-

Gary bajo la mirada por unos segundos y después la levanto visiblemente molesto.- ¡no lo hice con esa intención!...¡lo amo!... y tu no tienes derecho regañarme… no eres mi madre…- exclamo muy molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- cuando todo esto acabe, estaré ahí con el… esperando que ese juicio que tu dices… le diga que todo esto es por que nos queremos.- exclamo muy molesto mientras salía de la habitación cerrando violentamente la puerta tras el. Lance salio tras gary dejando en la habitación a lorelei, que solo pudo apretar el puño con impotencia.-

¿no crees que fuiste muy dura?- pregunto una voz neutral detrás de lorelei, la mujer se volvio asustada.-

¡Sabrina! ¿a que horas…?.- pregunto la mujer, sabrina tan solo sonrio en respuesta (una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia), Lorelei nego con la cabeza.- lo se pero me preocupa ash…-

A mi tambien..- susurro la chica su voz todavía era neutral.- creo que no debemos confiarnos.

¿confiarnos? ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto lorelei.

Tal vez no lo sepas, pero yo estuve en una situación similar a la de ash… donde mi yo estaba divido en dos… una parte de mi era fria y cruel y anciaba el poder… y _la otra solo buscaba ser feliz_.- susurro mientras desviaba la mirada.- y te preguntaras cual era la fuerte?...- lorelei asintio.-

Supongo que es la buena… o ¿no?- pregunto un poco nerviosa, sabrina nego, provocando que lorelei se soprendiera.-

No… al contrario… el lado frio y calculador era mas poderoso… mi lado "bueno" por asi decirlo, nunca hubiera ganado si no hubiera cedido en algunas cosas… es por eso que sigo siendo fria… solo que ahora… ya… busco mi propia felicidad.- haunter aparecio en ese momento e hizo una mueca graciosa, sabrina sonrio levemente.- ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?- pregunto friamente la chica. Lorelei solo asintio.-

Ash… tiene dos mitades… y creeme… el ash dulce y tierno no tiene las de ganar…- la cara de lorelei se ensombrencio.- por lo menos no lo hara, hasta que seda en algo… -

Osea… no importa si puede controlar sus poderes a la perfección aun así mantendra alguna de las características de la parte de él que despierta cuando no puede controlar sus poderes- la voz de lorelei sonaba muy preocupada.-

Si, eso es lo que digo.- bajo un rostro un poco mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.- pero quiero creer que _eso_ que sucedió entre ellos- sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas.- podra ayudar a ash a hacerse mas fuerte… para que no tenga que ceder tanto ante a la oscuridad para poder ganar.- la chica se teletransporto fuera de la habitación, sorprendiendo a lorelei, cada vez mas le soprendia la manera de ser de sabrina, tan enigmatica, tan fria y a la vez… tan calida… era una personalidad extraña pero muy interesante.

Ash se encontraba sentado en el piso, una ligera capa de energía psíquica lo rodeaba, era un resplandor parecido al que tenian los pokemon cuando usaban la recuperación… pero era diferente, no estaba curando heridas... ni contenía sus energías como suponían los pokemon fantasmas y dark…era todo lo contrario… emitía unas pequeñas ondas… pequeñas, casi imperceptibles… usando como amplificador el hecho de que fueran repelidas por los pokemon fantasmas y dark… era como una especie de radar… ¿Por qué lo hacia? Por que debia encontrar a charizard… después de todo era su pokemon y debía estar preocupado. Además la idea de estar ahí castigado no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que paso con gary no le parecía tan grave, se querían o ¿no?, no era eso lo que hacían las parejas que se amaban, entonces ¿Por qué lorelei se molestaba tanto?.. ¿acaso estaba mal?.- la voz de larvitar llamo su atención, ash se volvio hacia su izquierda y se encontró con algo muy interesante, ahora el tunel que lavitar habia cavado era lo suficientemente grande para que el pudiera salir de ahí, la pregunta era ¿Cómo saldría de ahí sin que le atacaran los pokemon fantasma y dark?.- observo fijamente a los pokemon delante de ellos, si bien eran "inmunes" a la mayoría de los ataques psiquicos… que tal si…- una sonrisa fria apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos los pokemon que estaban ahí, lanzo la hipnosis contra los pokemon esperando que alguno de ellos cayera bajo sus efectos, y asi fue… al menos dos de ellos lo hicieron, sablette y un gastly que comenzaron a atacar a asus demas compañeros… y como es bien sabido el fantasma es debil contra el dark… y para sus compañeros era difícil atacar a sus propios amigos.- ash uso el tunel siendo seguido por lavitar, mientras que la batalla se llevaba a cabo dentro de la habitación, una de las bolas oscuras salio impactada contra la puerta provocando que esta volara en mil pedazos, el ruido del impacto llamo la atención de todos, sabrina fue la primera en llegar, no podía creer lo que habia sucedido … ash había escapado, reviso la habitación y se sorprendió de encontrar ese tunel ahí… ¿Cómo es que no lo habían visto antes?... seguramente ash lo cubria con la cama…. Una fuerte onda de poder psíquico salio de ella provocando que varios objetos de la habitación se estrellaran contra la pared, la pelea se detuvo en ese momento… que ingenuos habían sido, no importaba si ash era un buen chico o si controlaban sus poderes con la ayuda de los pokemon fantasmas y dark… a nadie le gusta estar encerrado.. y al parecer había recibido ayuda externa… ¿pero de quien?...-

Ash había tomado a larvitar en sus brazos y segundos después había desaparecido, agradeció el estar encerrado en ese lugar… le había servido mucho para aprender a esconder su poder… ¿Qué chiste tiene derrocharlo?...o que sea absorbido por otros… no esa idea no le agrado.. asi que redujo su poder al mínimo… al menos para hacerle creer a los pokemon que seguía débil… que sencillo era engañar a alguien que cree que eres débil y frágil… es sencillo si eres un chico con unos ojos tan inocentes… ¿era por eso que el equipo rocket le había entrenado de esa manera?... cuando no utiliza sus poderes su apariencia es la de un niño frágil… uno inocente… ¿Qué ironía o no?... los adultos, incluso los pokemon, creen que los niños deben de ser protegidos… pero el no estaba ahí para ser protegido… ese fue el error de esos pokemon… se fiaron de su apariencia, se fiaron de su forma de hablar y de su voz tan infantil… ¿no sabían que cuidaban a un asesino? ¿Qué vigilaban que no hiciera nada malo?.- una sonrisa llena de ironía apareció en su rostro, larvitar observo con confusión a su entrenador.-

lar….- susurro el pequeño provocando que ash se volviera hacia el.- no pasa nada..- susurro con suavidad mientras acaricaba la cabeza del pequeño.- no pasa nada… volvio a desaparecer del lugar…era necesario que se moviera con rapidez, no podía confiarse, después de todo, tenía a varios miembros de la elite pokemon tras el… pero era sabrina… la que mas le preocupaba, era demasiado astuta.-

Giovanni observo fijamente la pantalla de televisión… al parecer su experimento habia escapado nuevamente, lo cual eran buenas noticias, aquel dia en la escuela se maldijo por no reconocerlo… una sonrisa fria apareció en su rostro, tan poca atención le puso.. y tan diferente se veia sin la mirada asesina en sus ojos, sin la sonrisa cruel… sin duda habia sido una buena opción… claro que debio ser mas cuidadoso, debio prestarle mas atención se habría evitado el estrés de tenerlo perdido.. y sobre todo que estuviera bajo la tutela de tres miembros de la elite pokemon y una líder de gimnasio… pero ahora todo estaba bien… su arma secreta, estaba libre…. Y no tardaría en encontrarla, apago la pantalla de la camara que se encontraba sobre el túnel que había cavado ese larvitar… pobre ingenuo pokemon… desesperado por salvar a su entrenador…¿salvarlo de que?... una carcajada cruel escapo de sus labios… si supiera… que gracias a el… ash caeria nuevamente en sus garras.-

El punto rojo del mapa desparecio unos segundos y reaparecio en otra ubicación…- la sonrisa de Giovanni se ensancho… colocar un rastrador en larviar habia sido demasiado sencillo

Flash back.-

Larvitar se encontraba llorando al otro lado de la pared donde se encontraba ash… no podia entrar por ningun lugar… aun no tenia la fuerza necesaria para romper el cemento… así no podría ayudar a su entrenador… se sento nuevamente mientras las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.- ¿Qué sucede pequeño?- pregunto una voz amable, larvitar no pudo evitar congelarse unos momentos (ya ven del miedo ah, es de los pokemon que mas me gustan).- no tengas miedo….- susurro calidamente aquel hombre…- larvitar se espabilo y sengudos después comenzo a intentar traspasar el cemento… el hombre sonrio calidamente…- ya veo deseas romperlo yo puedo ayudarte.- ridon yo te elijo , el pokemon salio de su pokebola dando un gran grito lleno de orgullo, larvitar temblo ligeramente.- nuestro pequeño amigo necesita ayuda.- dijo con un gesto amable, cosa que sorprendio a ridon.- asi que podrias abrir un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que la persona que necesita salir de ahí… lo use.- ordeno, ridon se disponia a obedecerlo pero la voz de su entrenador lo distrajo unos segundos mas.- pero se lo menos ruidoso que puedas.- advirtió con un tono frio, por lo cual ridon procuro hacerlo con el mayor cuidado posible.-

Una vez roto el cemento ridon se encargo de alejar los pedazos del lugar, larvitar salto de la alegria, el hombre se arodillo y paso calidamente su mano por la cabeza del pequeño..- no tienes que agradecer… _ha sido un placer_.- susurro en un tono de voz muy enigmatico.-

Fin del flash back…

Fue ahí cuando coloco un rastreador en el cuerpo de larvitar… la sonrisa se ensancho mas… solo era cuestion de segundos… el tambien podia teletranspotarse a cualquier lugar donde apareciera ash… ademas…esa Agatha le habia dado una gran ayuda… no se le habia ocurrido utilizar _ese _ataque para evitar que ash se teletransportara para huir…- le daria un par de dias… si… necesitaba que ash se confiara… solo al ganar confianza podria permanecer mas de 5 minutos en algun lugar. La risa cruel de Giovanni resono en la oscuridad

Gracias por los reviews,

Perdon por tardar tanto

Pero no habia podido… jeje…. Odio la escuela y la tarea… (pero ya solo me quedan dos meses ) y adios a toda la vida estudiantil….(me da melancolia el sol pensarlo)


	13. Chapter 13

Fue ahí cuando coloco un rastreador en el cuerpo de larvitar… la sonrisa se ensancho mas… solo era cuestión de segundos… el también podía teletranspotarse a cualquier lugar donde apareciera ash… además…esa Agatha le había dado una gran ayuda… no se le había ocurrido utilizar _ese _ataque para evitar que ash se teletransportara para huir…- le daría un par de días… si… necesitaba que ash se confiara… solo al ganar confianza podría permanecer mas de 5 minutos en algún lugar. La risa cruel de Giovanni resonó en la oscuridad

Sus ojos violetas observaban el lugar sin prestarle mucha atención al pokemon y mucho menos al entrenador que tenia en frente… odiaba estar en ese lugar tan horrible y lleno de peleas sin ningun objetivo mas que el de volverlo fuerte… y claro que el deseaba la fuerza… pero esos pokemon no eran dignos de que el probara su poder en ellos… eran simplemente inferiores…

ash abrió los ojos mientras observaba su alrededor era un bosque lleno de neblina, muy lúgubre a su parecer un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el lugar era algo frio. Emprendió su camino tratando de abrirse paso por el bosque… ¿Qué hacia ahí?... recordaba haberse tele transportado pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué a ese bosque? Y ¿Qué era esa presencia tan poderosa? Cerro los ojos tratando de averiguar donde estaba…sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos era el bosque viridian… sonrió.. Recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando inicio su viaje…. Si… primero a ciudad viridian… y después a ciudad plateada… atravesando el bosque… sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar por el bosque… el sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron… se volvió hacia la persona que estaba detrás de el..-

¿ash?.- pregunto el joven moreno de cabellos castaños…-

¿eh?...¿Brock?.- pregunto incrédulo…-

¡Vaya… que sorpresa!.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ash que le observo alo inseguro.- fui a ciudad viridian a hacer unas compras… -sonrió.- unas fresas que venden solo ahí… para preparar pie de queso…- continuo con una sonrisa.- que alegría encontrarte aquí.- dijo mientras se detenía frente a ash…-vaya que bonito larvitar…- sonrió nuevamente.-

Ash entrecerro un poco los ojos y des pues le sonrio..- si, es muy bonito.- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.- dijiste… pie de queso?.- pregunto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.-

Claro!...¿gustas?... esta prácticamente listo… solo faltaba la fresa para adornar…- ash asintio suavemente mientras seguia a brock hasta su casa… el trayecto fue muy ameno… si podia desciribirse de alguna manera… brock…era totalmente diferente a como recordaba…. A diferencia de la primera vez que le vio, ahora el moreno estaba sumamente platicador… a su parecer habia cambiado mucho…¿pero quien era el para criticar a alguien por cambiar así?... si al final de cuentas el tambien habia cambiado y no era precisamente para bien..-

Y por eso yo… vaya si es la enfermera JOY!- grito mientras ses sonrojaba y saludaba de manera muy exagerada a la enfermera que se encontraba a las afueras de su centro pokemon recibiendo unas medicinas. Ash cubrio un poco su rostro mientras se escondia detrás de brock.-

¿Qué pasa?... vaya eres timido… - brock sonrio…- sí… ella provoca ese efecto (claro que no en el)…- ash rio ante la actuación de brock y después le recordo lo del pie de queso… así que se dirigeron a la casa de brock…-

Y dime como te ha ido?... cuantas medallas llevas desde que me venciste?.- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras comia pay… todos los hermanos de brock observaron con curiosidad al invitado de su hermano mayor..- ash casi se atraganta al escuchar esa pregunta..-

¿Qué habia pasado después?... atraveso el monte luna y luego se dirigio a ciudad celeste…- sonrio mientras recordaba todo…- habia conocido a misty y la habia vencido… después de eso… se interno nuevamente en un bosque… y de ahí …todo se volvio una pesadilla…- su mirada se lleno de tristeza por unos momentos…

sabes … conoci a tu madre….a Delia..- dijo mientras cortaba otro pedazo de pay para ash por que ya se habia acabado el otro…- y me sorprendi mucho…

ash le observo incredulo..¿su mamá?... ella debia estar muy preocupada..-

me hablo de su pequeño hijo…- sonrio mientras fingia que acunaba un bebe.- su querido y consentido bebé…. Que habia vencido ya a dos lideres de gimnasio.- dijo con una gran sonrisa..- ¿Quién iba a pensar que era tu mamá?... – sonrio nuevamente.- hasta que me dijo su apeido.- brock comenzo a comerce otro pedazo de pay mientras que ash observaba fijamente el suyo.-

¿Qué pasa? Ya te llenaste?.- ash nego con la cabeza para después comenzar a comer su nueva rebanada.-

"Tal vez…. Sólo tal vez… debería volver a casa y tratar de olvidarlo todo y volver a como era antes…- nego con la cabeza… olvidar y empezar de cero… era tan difícil… y mas si tu "yo" habia sido reducido a nada.."-

-espero que vuelvas a visitarme…- sonrio brock mientras se despedia de ash… - si te diriges a ciudad viridian… por la medalla…- ash se sorprendio al escuchar del gimnasio..- he de decirte.. que se rumora que hay un pokemon extremadamente poderoso en ese lugar…así que suerte…- sonrio por centésima vez (si sonrie mucho jaja)… ash asintio moviendo suavemente la cabeza y le dio la espalda a brock…

Si… ahora comprendia el por que habia aparecido en el bosque viridian… la presencia psiquica de ese pokemon le había atraido… pero… su rostro reflejo una gran confusion… no se sentia como un pokemon ordinario… ahora que prestaba mas atención… su fuerza parecia fuera de lo normal.

Una sonrisa torcida se mostro en su rostro, estaba frente al gimnasio pokemon, sonrio altaneramente y dio un paso hacia el… y justo en ese momento un gran temblor recorrio el lugar…y un rayo azul-lila Salio disparado del gimnasio…- ash siguió con la mirada a aquel que salia entre el rayo de luz… y segundos después… el salio disparado tras él.-

Giovanny golpeo con fuerza el monitor desde el cual observaba las acciones de otro de sus experimentos…. Se maldijo mentalmente… ahora eran dos de sus experimentos losque se encontraban vagando por el mundo… pero lo que mas le molesto era que uno de ellos era mas costozo que el otro… y era del cual no sabia donde se encontraba… - golpeo los botones del ordenador con su puño cerrado- justo antes de darse cuenta de que el resplandor rojizo se encontraba justo a las afueras de su gimnasio… pero ya era demasiado tarde.. habia desaparecido muy rapido…- volvio a golpear nuevamente el ordenador provocando que ahora si quedara inservible..- ¡DEMONIOS!...¡Primero ese mocoso y ahora MEWTWO.-

Fin del capitulo

Es muy corto lo se.. y tarde demasiado… pero últimamente estaba con la cabeza volando por todos lados… final de mi carrera… y la graduación… y todo mundo pregunta y ¿ahora que vas a hacer?... Ademas me fui de vacaciones y se me ocurrio dejar mi compu para que no me dijeran que preferia usarla a convivir con mi familia… y pues… me arrepenti mucho

Gracias por los reviews )


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo que sigue

Giovanny golpeo con fuerza el monitor desde el cual observaba las acciones de otro de sus experimentos…. Se maldijo mentalmente… ahora eran dos de sus experimentos los que se encontraban vagando por el mundo… pero lo que mas le molesto era que uno de ellos era mas costoso que el otro… y era del cual no sabia donde se encontraba… - golpeo los botones del ordenador con su puño cerrado- justo antes de darse cuenta de que el resplandor rojizo se encontraba justo a las afueras de su gimnasio… pero ya era demasiado tarde.. había desaparecido muy rápido…- volvió a golpear nuevamente el ordenador provocando que ahora si quedara inservible..- ¡DEMONIOS!...¡Primero ese mocoso y ahora MEWTWO.-

Ash siguió el rastro psíquico de aquel pokemon durante unos segundos mas, hasta que algo mas llamo su atención, o era mas bien alguien mas, era una voz conocida, ash detuvo la persecución, cerro los ojos y se concentro, ahí flotando entre las nubes, escucho nuevamente con mas atención aquella voz que le decía que lo necesitaba, era mas un llanto, uno que conocía bien, era aquel que le había acompañado durante su entrenamiento, sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron mostrando que aquel ser le importaba demasiado. Y en cuestión de segundos apareció frente a él.-

-charizard….- sonrió, nuevamente esa sonrisa calida, que el pokemon dragon adoraba, hace mucho que no la veía, y no sabia por que pero se sentía nuevamente como cuando era un pequeño charmander, como cuando las batallas eran solo por diversión, soltó un gruñido lleno de alegría, al ver a su entrenador aparecer frente a él, se lanzo a abrazarlo por primera vez desde que era un charizard no estaban juntos para tener una batalla a muerte.-

Había pasado una semana desde que ash había escapado del gimnasio lavanda, Gary se encontraba sentado en la cama que anteriormente había compartido con el pelinegro, intentando entender el por que se había escapado, estaba un poco desilusionado, pensó y llego a creer que el estar juntos seria suficiente para ash, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y ahogo un grito, para después dejarse caer sobre el colchón, cerro los ojos, umbreon y espeon le observaron con preocupación, Gary había dejado de sujetar su rostro y ahora sus manos se encontraban sobre la cama, los dos pokemon observaron con curiosidad que haría después el castaño, y les sorprendió ver que ahora estaba riendo, era una carcajada vacía, umbreon se acerco con cuidado a su entrenador y movió un poco su pierna con su nariz, pero Gary seguía riendo a carcajadas, espeon camino hacia el y subió a la cama, se sorprendió de ver lagrimas correr por las mejillas de Gary, y sintió todo el dolor que invadía a Gary, observo nuevamente el lugar en donde estaba el hoyo por el cual había escapado ash, y llego a la resolución de que una vez que le encontrara le haría disculparse por lastimar a tanta gente, ash era su entrenador y si no era capaz de hacerse responsable de lo que había hecho entonces él se encargaría de que por lo menos se disculpase con Gary

Charizard volaba sin rumbo fijo, con ash sobre su espalda, el pelinegro parecia bastante cómodo, le abrazaba con suavidad(no lo suficientemente suave para caerse), su cabello negro se revolvía con fuerza, ¿Qué estaba pensando ash en esos momentos?... si bien compartían un lazo psíquico muy poderoso, el pelinegro era capaz de ocultarle muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas para su gusto, a él no le importaba que ash viera todo lo que había en su mente, aunque rara vez lo hacia, pero ash no le decía lo que había sucedido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, no le había dicho ¿por que espeon estaba con esa mujer? ¿ por que había desaparecido del bosque de aquella manera? y ¿de donde había salido el pequeño larvitar que traía entre los brazos?… el necesitaba saber tantas cosas, sobre el pasado, pero por el momento le interesaba saber que les deparaba el futuro. ¿Hacia donde se dirigían? ¿Volverían a pelear de nuevo? ¿Asesinarían a mas personas y pokemon?- charizard soltó un rugido que se perdió con rapidez, quería volver a atrás… al día en el cual habían sido capturados por el equipo rocket. Pero eso parecía imposible.-

Lorelei entro a la habitación de ash con la intención de hablar con Gary, al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar a Gary dormido con umbreon y espeon a un lado de el, sonrió con ternura el cuadro era adorable, se acerco al chico de ojos azules con cuidado, observo el rostro de Gary con atención, al parecer había estado llorando.- oh… un suspiro escapo de sus labios, CASI odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomo la sabana con cuidado y con un fuerte tirón,

-ahh!.- el grito de Gary se oyó momentos antes de estrellarse contra la cabecera de la cama.- auch.- los dos pokemon que le acompañaban también se quejaron.- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le grito a la persona que lo había despertado de esa manera tan desconsiderada.-

-pues.- lorelei sonrió, era una sonrisa fría como siempre.- te ha llegado esto.- dijo mientras le extendía una especie de invitación a Gary. Quien la tomo con algo de precaución. Los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de una invitación holográfica.-

-saludos entrenador pokemon, ha sido invitado a una competencia pokemon en la Isla luna nueva.- (bueno no me acuerdo como va lo que dice la invitación jeje xD)

- ¿Qué pasa? No pareces entusiasmado.-

- yo… no soy propiamente un entrenador pokemon.- suspiro mientras arrojaba la invitación en la cama.- no tiene sentido que me la envíen si yo pienso ser un investigador pokemon.-

- tal vez… pero lo que si es cierto, es que SI eres un entrenador pokemon… yo te he visto ganar muchas batallas, así que SI tienes talento, de hecho de todos los chicos de la escuela tu eres de los que mas destacan…-

- este es tu intento de persuadirme para ir a ese lugar.-

- ¿esta funcionado?- pregunto con su voz fría, Gary sonrió sabia que todos estaban preocupados por el, sonrió mientras volvía a tomar la invitación entre sus manos (la chica que aparecía volvió a repetir el discurso), no era tan mala idea ir a ese lugar, necesitaba distraerse, lorelei y lance tenían a un gran equipo buscando a ash, asi que observo a umbreon que le miraba suplicante, tal vez era tiempo de salir de ese encierro en el cual se había confinado desde que Ash había desaparecido hace una semana.

- veras que te caerá bien distraerte un poco.- sonrió lorelei.- además no puedes hacer nada para encontrar a Ash… Nosotros estamos mas calificados para el trabajo.- hablo, Gary la observo con frialdad, sabia que lorelei no intentaba hacerlo sentir mal, pero esa era su manera de decir las cosas.-

Tal vez debería hacer lo que Lorelei le habia aconsejado.-

Gary- la voz de Sabrina le asusto, esa niña salía de la nada.- creo que es mejor que espeon este a tu lado.-

Gary observo al pokemon color lavanda, aun se encontraba triste por que Ash lo había abandonado, pero lo cierto es que el pokemon parecía disfrutar bastante de su compañía y claro esta la de su umbreon, el chico sonrió mientras asentía.-

Pero… con una condición.- mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pokemon.- pelearas como mi pokemon.- sonrió con altanería, el pokemon asintió, no era necesario que se lo pidieran, si ash aparecía el estaría dispuesto a pelear contra él si eso salvaba varias vidas, cuando ash volviera a ser la misma persona de siempre, comprendería el por que él le había "traicionado".

Fin del capitulo

Perdonen el retraso

Espero les guste…. Jeje FELIZ AÑO

Gracias por los reviews


End file.
